Green Advance 1 to 2
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: After Dr. Oliver Eggman's plans to use Chaos fail he decides to look to the moons of Mobius for ways to take over the world as well as older methods. However as Green and his friends and allies put pressure on the doctor he begins to fight dirty by kidnapping close friends of Green's such as Cream the Rabbit. Also the truth about how Angel Island was really created is revealed!
1. Chapter 1

Green Advance 1 to 2

Note: This story has adaptions of Sonic Pocket Adventure, Sonic Shuffle, Sonic Advance and Sonic Advance 2 along with some stories based on comic events both in the main series and Sonic X.

Chapter 1

A Pocket sized adventure

Green spent a good few days relaxing at his home in Aquatic Ruins Zone, along with Nicolas his A.I friend and Sprocket the Chao. However the groups vacation was short lived when they got a message from President Joe of South Island, he requested Green to help look into something odd going on in an area located south from South Island. "What odd thing is going on Mr. President?" Green asked. "We believe that a new island Zone has been created and it could be possible Dr. Eggman is hiding out there since one of our spies reported some robot activity on the island" President Joe explained.

"We're on it Mr. President" Green said as he ended his call, he then packed away a few things in case he had time to study the new island. "Green we've got all the supplies ready" Nicolas said as he got the Nimbus ready to launch. "Good to hear buddy, I hope this new island hasn't been completely taken over by Eggman" Green said as he jumped into his biplane and took off for the new island.

Within a couple hours the group minus Sprocket who was taken to Chao Kindergarten, landed the Nimbus on the island. "Green I've detected Badniks in this Zone...and I'm extracting some information on this place from the Badniks" Nicolas said to his friend as he was busy working.

"It looks like not to many Badniks are here since all I see are Chopper Badniks" Green said as he dashed off and trashed a couple Badniks in order to salvage the robots in hopes of finding out more about the new island "what can you get out of this Chopper?" Green asked his A.I friend. "Hold on...downloading information...got it! This island is called Neo South Island and we're right now in Neo South Island Zone the lowest Zone on the island" Nicolas said. "Anything other then Choppers in this Zone?" Green asked his friend. "...only Coconuts Badniks and given the doctor's reputation we might meet him at the end of...Act...2" Nicolas said as he finished getting map information on Neo South Island Zone.

"I guess its time we do what we do best bro...especially since this Zone reminds me of South Island's Green Hill Zone" Green said as he dashed off with Nicolas safely put away into a backpack on Green's back. Green was wearing a white pair of gloves and his favorite pair of sneakers today since he wanted to be casual today.

Last Utopia Zone command center a few minutes ago

Decoe and Bocoe watched the security monitors for Neo South Island Zone, the two were glad to spend a few weeks out of action and away from any hedgehogs since the whole trouble with Chaos happened about three and a half weeks ago. But then a security alarm went off and ruined their carefree time "Dr. Eggman! We have an intruder in Neo South Island Zone Act 1 and he's working his way to Act 2" Decoe said. "Don't tell me its Sonic or Green..." Bocoe said. "What!? Who dares to invade my new island?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled though he had a guess of who it was.

"It is Green...he's taking down the old Badniks we have stationed in Neo South Island Zone" Bocoe said. "Curses! How did that hedgehog possibly find my operations on Neo South Island?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he was puzzled on how Green found him though he guessed it was thanks to Nicolas. "Doctor...what should we do?" Bocoe asked. "Well first I'm going to get my new Egg Mobile device ready and then I'm going after Green! Bokkun will leave a little present for the hog if he happens to win again" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he went to his Egg Mobile and got ready another machine meant to finish off Green.

Neo South Island Zone Act 2 right now!

"It seems like Eggman is up to using his old tricks again" Green said as he finished a group of Badniks off. "Just like our days back in Green Hill Zone and Emerald Hill Zone huh?" Nicolas asked his friend. "Yeah except you couldn't turn into a hologram back then" Green said with a grin. "Green look out! Run back!" Nicolas yelled as he detected an Egg Mobile upgrade dropping from the sky. Green did as his friend warned him to do and an odd Egg Mobile that looked a lot like the Egg Mobile Driller except with a hammer in place of a drill and tank caterpillars in place of wheels.

"Woohohohohoho! Nice to see you again Green, but this time I'll crush you!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he used the hammer to try and smash Green but the hedgehog dodge the doctor and after eight attacks the Egg Mobile upgrade was gone. "Still trying your old tricks doc? Last time you really gave me a run for my money but now it seems you're going back to older means of fighting me" Green said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Just you wait and see hedgehog! I've got gigantic plans for my new utopia and you won't ruin my plans this time around!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he retreated from the fight in his Egg Mobile. "You can run doc but remember I'm right behind you" Green said as he went for the prison/control capsule and then he grinned as the Mobinis and little animals flew and ran away. He then dashed off for the next Zone which was called Secret Plant Zone, unlike earlier times Nicolas was actually able to track the doctor to the next Zone he was heading to and thankfully it wasn't to far. "Hahahahaha!" Bokkun laughed as he arrived. "Bokkun! Long time no see" Green said. "Yup and I've got a message from Dr. Eggman" Bokkun said as he left a video monitor for Green to watch. "Hello Green, you've surely been a thorn in my side far more often then you were in the past. I'm giving you a final warning to leave me alone before I start playing dirty! This message will now self destruct" Dr. Oliver Eggman's message said to Green before it blew up, thankfully Green kicked the monitor into the sky and away from him just in time.

Within minutes Green and Nicolas made their way to Act 2 and destroyed Badniks along the way, when they got to the end of the Act where Dr. Oliver Eggman was waiting for them he came from the sky in an upgrade to his Egg Mobile that allowed him to fly.

"You'll never be able to stop me Green, but before I blast you I wonder...how did you find my Secret Plant Zone?" Dr. Oliver Eggman asked. "Simple I followed you doc" Green said trying not to give away how he got the drop on Eggman this time. "Very well then...time to die rodent!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he shot laser blasts from his Egg Mobile that seemed to got in circles around his Egg Mobile upgrade. There were two floating platform like devices that floated around the Egg Mobile which Green jumped on in order to reach the Egg Mobile with his attacks, when the machine was taken down the doctor retreated again and Green freed the Mobinis and little animals again.

"Green we need to hack into a computer in the Secret Plant Zone in order to learn more about the doctor's plans" Nicolas said. "Good idea Nicolas...I wonder exactly what the doc is using this Zone for anyway" Green said as he found a couple Chaos Emeralds used to power the Secret Plant Zone. "Hmm...interesting...wait...he can't be...wait!...darn!" Nicolas said after he was plugged into a computer. "What's up bro" Green asked his friend. "Well good news and bad news...good news Sonic is on the island exploring and he should be meeting up with us in the next Zone called Cosmic Casino Zone...bad news...Oliver seems interested in the 100 Moons of Mobius and he deleted any and all information on exactly what his interests are" Nicolas explained.

"Darn...at least Sonic is showing up...does he have any Chaos Emeralds?" Green asked his friend. "Yup about three of them...plus our three makes six and if we get the final one then the Chaos Emeralds will be safe from the doctor" Nicolas said. "Well then I'm heading to the next Zone" Green said as he blasted his way through Cosmic Casino Zone and at the end of Act 2 he encountered the doctor once again.

"Nice to see you can still keep up with me Green" Dr. Oliver Eggman said. "Nice to see you still love casinos Dr. Eggman, I take it you once again are gathering Rings to power something big?" Green asked his old enemy. "Yes actually but with my new bouncing upgrade to my Egg Mobile you'll be history!" and with that the doctor began to attack Green but the doctor's machine was no match and at the last minute Sonic arrived and destroyed the upgrade to the Egg Mobile.

"Darn you!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled as he flew off. "I guess Green was right, you're plenty of fun to mess with Eggman" Sonic said with a sarcastic grin. "Nice to see you to Sonic" Green said to his friend. "So hows it been Green?" Sonic asked his friend. "Well about a day ago I found a Chaos Emerald and we just found these two Emeralds in Eggman's Secret Plant Zone" Green explained. "Sounds like we've got to stop him before something big happens" Sonic said.

"Indeed...though its odd because he seems deeply interested in his older devices..." Green said before he and his friends headed for the next Zone called the Aquatic Relix Zone.

"This place looks fun..." Sonic said with a hint of disgust in his voice because the Zone was covered in water. "Lighten up Sonic, this place reminds me of where I have my home on Westside Island" Green said. "Yeah but I can't swim and I hate the water" Sonic said. "I can understand that Sonic, but there's a lot of air pockets in Zones like this one and if we're lucky only a few Badniks show bother us and we won't have to travel underwater" Green said to his friend.

Within minutes the group reached the end of Aquatic Relix Zone Act 2 and Sonic fell down a big hole in the ground "Green I'll get us the Nimbus in case we need it and we'd better go and help Sonic" Nicolas said as he remotely called for the Nimbus to be in the air space around the Aquatic Relix Zone. " Sonic are you alright!?" Green called down to his friend. "Whao!" Sonic said as he fell until he landed on Knuckles. "What's the big idea hedgehog!" Knuckles yelled at his rival. "Knuckles? What are you doing here knuckle head?" Sonic asked his rival. "That's none of your business!" Knuckles yelled as he pushed Sonic off of him. "What do you want to fight unless I say I'm sorry?" Sonic asked sarcastically.

"Shut up hedgehog! You always cause me trouble!" Knuckles yelled as he and Sonic began to fight. "What the! Knuckles?!" Green said in surprise as he saw his friend fighting with Sonic, poor Knuckles got hit by a Sonic Spin when he was distracted by Green's sudden arrival. Shortly Knuckles dropped the Purple Chaos Emerald he found in the Aquatic Relix Zone and he still had some stamina in him to stand a little "Where did you find this?" Sonic asked his friendly rival. "I was treasure hunting here when I learned about the island...that Chaos Emerald is my treasure..." Knuckles weakly said.

"Sorry we fought Knuckles, here...I'm not going to steal your Chaos Emerald" Sonic said as he offered the Chaos Emerald back to Knuckles. "Mwhahahahaaha! Thanks for finding a Chaos Emerald for me, it was so much work but now I've got my prize!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he stole the Purple Chaos Emerald from Sonic. "Come back here Eggman!" Green yelled. "Knuckles we've got to get out of here!" Sonic said as he tried to help his friend out. "No Sonic...I think only you and Green can make it...hiya!" Knuckles said as he punched Sonic so hard he sent Sonic right out of the hole in the ground, Green went to Knuckles and got him. Nicolas used his glider mode to help get Knuckles and Green out to safety.

"We need to stop Eggman for what he did to Knuckles..." Sonic said as he brushed off Knuckles surprise attack that saved the hedgehog's life ironically. "Looks like we've got company!" Green said as a giant orange colored humanoid robot with five purple eyes appear. "That's E-84 Five-Eye one of the Badnik Horde Commanders, it seems his horde is the only Badnik group on the whole island" Nicolas said. "We'd better finish him off fast" Green said as he and Sonic overwhelmed the Badnik Horde Commander and destroyed it.

"Alright Sonic, my biplane the Nimbus is in the sky. We'll use Nicolas' glider mode to get up to it so the Nimbus can help us catch up to Eggman's new airship" Green said. "How do you know he has a new airship?" Sonic asked. "Call it a lucky guess" Green said as he pointed up at the massive air ship. "That's one lucky guess..." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Alright team, we've got to hurry and stop Eggman before he uses the Chaos Emerald for evil" Nicolas said. "Let's do it to it!" Sonic said as Nicolas turned into his glider mode and took off for the Nimbus. Nicolas made sure that Knuckles was secured safely before he headed for the biplane and kept the echidna safe as he loaded him on to the Nimbus, Green flew the Nimbus while Sonic stood on the top wings of the biplane much like what he does when he rides on the Tornado with Tails.

The group went through a Sky Chase before they caught up to the Aerobase Zone airship or simply Aerobase. Green and Sonic landed on the Aerobase flight deck while Nicolas remotely controlled the Nimbus to take Knuckles away to safety, "this ship somewhat reminds me of Eggman's first flagship the Wing Fortress" Green said as he looked at the new airship. While he and Sonic ran all the way to Act 2 of the flight deck of Aerobase Zone "tell me was that on his first flagship?" Sonic asked as a new Silver Sonic broke out from an elevator that led to the inside of the Aerobase. "Nope...I guess the doc doesn't want us to find out what's inside his new flagship?" Green said as he looked at the Silver Sonic which looked a lot like the first one Green fought.

"Well he's smaller then the first Silver Sonic, I fought and the last one Robotnik sent after me almost turned me into chili souce...bright it on!" Sonic said as he smiled and got ready to fight the robot double of himself, Sonic and Green damaged the robot badly and thought they stopped it but then the robot activated its wheels on its robotic shoes and rammed right into one of the higher levels of the Aerobase interior.

"Looks like we got ourselves a way in" Green said as he looked at the new entrance. "After you Green" Sonic said as he was acting like a gentleman to Green. "Why thank you kind sir" Green said somewhat sarcastically. The group then made their way into the Gigantic Angel Zone of the Aerobase and they worked hard to try and find Dr. Oliver Eggman, the two Mobians and handheld A.I found the doctor thinking about something while at the end of Act 2 of Gigantic Angel Zone of the Aerobase.

"Eggman! We need to have a talk!" Sonic said to Dr. Oliver Eggman. "Not if my new upgrade to my Egg Mobile has something to say first hedgehogs!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he piloted a powerful upgrade to his Egg Mobile. The upgrade allowed the machine to fire rows of lasers around the Egg Mobile and drop bombs, thankfully Sonic and Green had shields they got from one of Eggman's TV Monitors he left in the Gigantic Angel Zone of the Aerobase, the two hedgehogs worked hard to destroy the upgrade and send the doctor packing.

The doctor ran out of the wreckage of his Egg Mobile and he headed for a teleporter that led to his main base of operations, "Sonic go after Eggman, we'll catch up after we signal G.U.N the location of this machine" Nicolas said to Sonic, Sonic chased after Eggman going through a teleporter leading to Eggman's base.

Meanwhile Nicolas sent out a signal to contact G.U.N "this is Nicolas calling G.U.N! Please come it!" Nicolas said. "Who's there?" a communications officer said. "This is agent Nicolas the partner of agent Green of G.U.N, we've located Dr. Oliver Eggman's most recent mobile airship over the Neo South Island Zone at these coordinates" Nicolas explained as he gave coordinates.

The G.U.N officer sent word to the G.U.N forces of South Island and they scrambled fighters ready to take down the airship on Nicolas' orders "well Nicolas we'd better shut down the weapons of this ship and then go after Eggman before G.U.N attempts to make an attack run" Green said as he and Nicolas worked hard to get the weapon systems of the Aerobase offline.

Meanwhile Sonic was at the Last Utopia Zone where Eggman had his most recent base of operations, "so Sonic you decided to come after me for a change?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said to his enemy. "You hurt Knuckles and stole the Purple Chaos Emerald from him, I've got a bit of a personal score to settle with you for that" Sonic said as he smiled and scratched his nose as he watched the doctor jump into his Egg Mobile.

"I see, well I'll be sure that you get it rodent!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said. "Come on Eggman we all know I've been fighting your bro for over a decade and you don't stand a chance next to me" Sonic said. "We'll see hedgehog" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he got his new Egg Mobile powered up with the Purple Chaos Emerald, the doctor then began to fire the arms of his new machine while Sonic used a Spin Jump and Sonic Spin to break the Purple Chaos Emerald free, by the time Green came through the teleporter Sonic had defeated Eggman and sent the doctor packing and now Sonic had all seven Chaos Emeralds.

"Looks like the doctor isn't finished yet Sonic" Green said to his friend. "Yeah, I'll need to become Super Sonic in order to stop him in time" Sonic said. "Go and take care of him while we figure out what the deal is with this Last Utopia Zone the doctor made" Green said. "Warning all robots! The Last Utopia is set to explode within five minutes! Please get to teleporters before the base explodes!" a computer voice said as Eggman set his base to explode. "Looks like we've got to get out of here Sonic, meet us before we go our own ways okay?" Green said as he and Nicolas went to a teleporter and got back down to Mobius safely.

The two were in the Nimbus keeping an eye out on things and they signaled G.U.N to take down the Aerobase before it could cause any damage, meanwhile Eggman got his Egg Mobile into special armor and Super Sonic was ready to fight him in the Chaotic Space Zone located in orbit around Mobius. Super Sonic hit missiles and sent them flying into Eggman's new armor until the armor was destroyed and Eggman retreated before Super Sonic could get to him.

Super Sonic met up with Green on the Nimbus, he landed on his favorite spot to ride on the plane and six of the Chaos Emeralds scattered around the world before Sonic got the Purple Chaos Emerald to give back to Knuckles. The Aerobase was destroyed by G.U.N within seconds after Sonic returned, Green landed the Nimbus on Angel Island and by the time he got there Knuckles recovered and Sonic gave the echidna back the Purple Chaos Emerald.

Sonic was taken back to Knothole and Green and Nicolas went back home after they reported to President Joe of South Island what went on at Neo South Island. Green, Nicolas and Sprocket enjoyed a couple days of peaceful resting, however Green wondered what the deal was with the stories he heard of Angel Island coming from Downunda only to learn it really came from the Mystic Ruins. He promised when he was ready to turn into Nazo again he'd help Knuckles figure out what was going on, but for now he felt the urge to rest peacefully.

A couple days later

"Dr. Eggman, we've had only minor setbacks with Neo South Island" Decoe said. "Shut up!" the doctor yelled in anger. "Dr. Eggman please calm down you haven't slept in about two days" Bocoe said. "I know...and its all those hedgehogs fault! If not for them I would've conquered and ruled Neo South Island!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled. "Maybe if you rest we can go for one of the smaller countries" Decoe said.

"You...alright...after all a true genius needs his beauty rest, I'm sure my new replacement for Metal Knuckles will be ready by the time I'm rested, recharged and ready to get back to work" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he put on some pajamas and went to bed in order to rest up, he knew he needed to rest if his new plans were to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

World of Dreams

Green had a good relaxing sleep at his small house located in the Aquatic Ruins Zone of Westside Island, as he was having a relaxing sleep his little Chao named Sprocket was also sleeping peacefully. Far away in Mystic Ruins Big the Cat and Froggy were sleeping in Big's hut, Nicolas the A.I was in sleep mode next to Green and far away in a remote location E-102 Gamma or just Gamma for short was in sleep mode in order to get his energy levels fully restored for combat.

As for Dr. Oliver Eggman, he was peacefully sleeping and dreaming of dreams where he took over the world or how his plans were met with success. However as these people slept there was more going on in the Multiverse then they realized, a being of great power from a world where dreams are reality summoned from forth Dr. Oliver Eggman, Big the Cat and Froggy, E-102 Gamma, Nicolas the A.I, Sprocket the Chao and Green the Hedgehog.

"What the heck!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled as he suddenly realized he was in some kind of odd castle.

"What the? Dr. Eggman! What are you doing here?" Green said as he saw the doctor.

"Green? What are you doing here and where the heck am I!?" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled in confusion.

"Location unknown...target Dr. Oliver Eggman is here...no E-100 units detected" Gamma said as he scanned the area.

"Gamma!?" Green said in surprise.

"Where are we now Froggy?" Big the Cat asked his friend.

"Ribbit?" translated Froggy said "I don't know Big but it sure is scary and odd" and Froggy made sure he was close to Big and safe from any possible harm.

"Chao! Chao!" Sprocket the Chao said in excitement.

"Green...my scanners are going a bit crazy" Nicolas the A.I said while in his hand held computer form.

"Can someone please explain what's going on here before I seriously lose my temper?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Wait...are you saying that this place we're at isn't part of your evil plans doc?" Green asked the doctor.

"Of course it isn't, do you honestly think I'd be confused in one of my own bases or a location I studied about?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Unknown life form detected!" Gamma said as a being who had dark eyes that looked like an empty void floated in the sky around the group, the being had green hair, pink skin on his face, he ware a Phthalo blue bodysuit with green stripes on torso and feet, yellow toes and orange gem on chest as well as Purple crystal-like bracelets on wrist and angles and he had a purple cape.

"I'm lonely...all I want is to be with my brothers and sisters...are you the one's who heard my call?...can you help me become whole again?" the being said to the group.

"Interesting..." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he looked at the being.

"Nicolas do you have any idea what or who that is?" Green asked his friend.

"...well...now let me think...nothing about this being exists in my database...though based upon my readings now that I've modified my scanners...we seem to be in some kind of alternate dimension and I'm guessing this being summoned us here" Nicolas explained.

"He has interesting eyes" Big said as he looked at the being.

Within seconds the being teleported away without warning and then a familiar voice that Green and Nicolas knew all to well was heard "darn! Void teleported again" and the being who said this was none other then NiGHTS the strange being who helped Sonic rescue Tails and Amy and stop Robo-Robotnik mk II in Station Square.

"NiGHTS! What are you doing here?" Green asked his ally.

"Oh Green! Good to see you again, though I wish that things could be better" NiGHTS said.

"Good to see you to NiGHTS but...can you please tell us where we are?" Green asked as he picked up his Chao Sprocket.

"We aren't in the Mystic Ruins" Big the Cat said.

"That's because you guys are in a dream world" NiGHTS said.

"Come again?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman asked with a bit of disbelief.

"I'll try to make it short and to the point, this place is called Maginaryworld. Its one of the dream worlds or dimensions out there where dreams come from, that mellow dramatic boy is a being called Void who shattered an item called the Precioustone into many pieces. Maginaryworld is ruled by a good friend of mine known as Illumina, however she vanished and sent someone called Lumina Flowlight to get help. I heard from Lumina Flowlight what happened to Illumina and came to try and learn more about Void and help out" NiGHTS explained.

"Wow...what exactly is the Precioustone?" Nicolas asked after he turned on his holographic body.

"Its a giant stone of great power kind of like the Master Emerald of Mobius but if the Precioustone is left shattered for far to long then all dream worlds will be destroyed including my world called Nightopia" NiGHTS explained.

"Interesting" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a grin as he sneaked off.

"Can you explain why I am here since I am a robot?" Gamma asked NiGHTS.

"Its mostly because you have a soul of your own but partially because you have a Flicky powering you Gamma" NiGHTS explained.

"So NiGHTS what do we need to do in order to save Illumina?" Green asked his ally.

"We must help Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy recover the Precioustone shards located in the five worlds of Maginaryworld. Once we've found all the pieces we'll take them to the Temple of Light which is the center of Maginaryworld and save the reality of dreams and most of all our worlds" NiGHTS explained.

"Our friends are here Froggy" Big said to his little friend.

"Wait! Where's Dr. Eggman?" Green said as he noticed Oliver vanished.

"He most likely is up to something, we have to stop him before anything bad happens because of that buffoon" NiGHTS said as he led the group.

The first location the group went to was called Emerald Coast just like the Emerald Coast from Station Square but this place was different "this place is created from the dreams of people who enjoy the sun and relaxing on beaches" NiGHTS explained to the group.

"It looks like there was ice here..." Green said.

"The ice was made from Void but it seems like Lumina got Sonic and his dream team to the iceberg and now the ice is melting" NiGHTS explained.

"Can we fish?" Big said.

"Maybe once we stop Eggman and anything else that's making trouble" Green said.

"Eggman is our target do not forget that Big" Gamma said softly.

"Chao!" Sprocket said with a smile.

And shortly the group was transported from the Emerald Coast dream world to another dream world known as Fire Bird "where are we?" Big asked.

"Looks like a giant airplane much like the one's used by the United Federation" Green said.

"This world was once made for all those with dreams to fly high but now its been trapped and had its freedom taken thanks to the powers of Void" NiGHTS explained.

"Ohohohohoho! Soon this will be my new base to help me take over Maginaryworld!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a hint of triumph in his voice.

"Sounds like Eggman is up to no good, figures he'd be drawn to a world like this one in its current state" Green said.

"Well let's go kick that guys butt for being so mean" NiGHTS said in a mischivious manner.

The group traveled to the location Eggman was at and they stopped him from taking control of the Fire Bird just in time for the great phoenix trapped in the airplane to escape "looks like Tails and his friends got the Precioustone in this world to and now the Fire Bird is free" NiGHTS said with a smile on his face.

"I've got to get out of here!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as Void opened up a portal and took the doctor with him.

"Where'd Eggman go now?" Gamma asked.

"Looks like Void has taken him to the Nature Zone" NiGHTS said.

"Sounds like a Zone on Mobius..." Green said.

"We have to get going fast" NiGHTS said as he teleported the group to the Nature Zone world.

"Wow! What a beautiful jungle" Green said with a smile.

"I agree Green but...look at that rot!" Nicolas said as he pointed to what looked like a mass of rot in the jungle.

"This world was made by the dreams of people who wanted to become one with nature...its a shame for about a thousand years a race has forced this dream on many and that the Overlanders hated this dream at least the ones that Julian and Oliver came from...but it was Void's powers that made the rot and his power is slowly destroying this place...we have to hurry fast!" NiGHTS said.

"Sounds like a place Julian and Oliver would like...destroying nature and...wait NiGHTS what did you mean by a race of beings forcing others to have this dream?" Green said to his friend.

"There's no time to explain the Metarex or planet Green Gate right now Green" NiGHTS said to his friend after he tickled the hedgehog for a moment before dashing off.

The group quickly found Dr. Oliver Eggman and they soon saw the dark pillars seen growing in Nature Zone vanish "it looks like Amy and her friends saved this world" Gamma said as he scanned the area. "Will you lot please stop following me! Void needs my genius in order to get the world under our control!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"...doctor...we must leave before all is lost..." Void said as he teleported himself and Dr. Oliver Eggman to the next world.

"Let's follow them!" NiGHTS said as he led the group to the next world using a portal this time.

The group seemed to be inside a tunnel but then they came out into sunlight and Green said "are we on a gigantic train?" Nicolas said.

"Yes we appear to be Nicolas" Gamma said.

"Awesome!" Green said.

"This world was made from the dreams of people who love adventure such as Sonic and Knuckles, but now its wild and with no destination, we have to stop the Riot Train world before it crashes or worse" NiGHTS said to the group.

"Wow we surely are going very fast" Big said as he looked around the place.

"Chao! Chao!" Sprocket said with a smile.

"We've got to hurry and fast!" NiGHTS said as he felt something, although he knew that Sonic and his friends had gotten the shards of the Precioustone from all worlds so far time was running out with only two shards left.

The group moved quickly and they found Eggman in time to witness the train get rid of its outer shell and then begin to grow wings and fly away. The group was then transported along with Dr. Oliver Eggman by NiGHTS to the next world and everyone including Eggman was in awe of the beautiful sight of Maginaryworld restored so far.

"Where are we now NiGHTS?" Green asked his friend.

"We're in the Fourth Dimension Space, its here that Illumina had her lovely dreams and was able to look after Maginaryworld...if Void isn't stopped soon then this world shall cease to exist" NiGHTS explained.

"...Green...it was wrong of me to help Void, we must stop him if our dreams are to continue existing" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"What's with the sudden change of heart Eggman?" Green asked.

"...um...well...I've seen now what this place is like and how important people's dreams are...I want to help to make up for helping Void make the complex areas trying to stop Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Alright...if you say so doc I believe you but I've got my eye on you" Green said with a smile.

"Let's go all!" NiGHTS said as he led the group.

By the time the group reached the end of the Fourth Dimension Space and entered the Temple of Light they got to witness their friends defeat Void.

"Why? Why doesn't the light return to the Precioustone? Why doesn't Illumina return? We defeated Void... the darkness that destroys dreams" Lumina said as Void was defeated and the Precioustone was almost complete.

"Lumina..." Sonic said to his little friend.

"Maginaryworld... is finished... The people who once dreamed about this world have forgotten about it..." Lumina said in sadness as it felt like Maginaryworld was slowly dying,

"That's not true! Your voice and Illumina's wish has touched us!" Tails said to Lumina.

"Don't say such a thing, Lumina!" Amy said to Lumina.

"That's right! It... can't be!" Knuckles said to Lumina.

Sonic Looked down and picked up a dark gem and said "What's this?" on the dark gem a transparent image of Void briefly appeared.

"Illumina... Why do you reject me? Lumina... Why do you hate me? You, and I, aren't we... the same?" Void said from within the dark gem.

Sonic Looked at the gem and walked over to Lumina "Lumina. Don't forget about him..." Sonic said to Lumina.

"That's!?" Lumina said in shock and surprise.

"Void... Anger, Sadness, Despair, and Emptiness... Aren't dreams born because everyone has these feelings? Don't these feelings make our dreams even stronger? Void... He was probably part of the Precioustone... He was part of a feeling that is necessary for dreams to come true" Sonic said to Lumina.

"Lumina... Can't you accept Void for what he is? Dreams probably can't exist without it... It's the same with me. When I'm down and I feel I can't go on any more... that's when I know I have to try harder! because I have my own dreams!" Tails said to Lumina as he thought for a moment.

"It's a dream because it hasn't been fulfilled yet... But one day you'll make it come true. You can live through each day because you have dreams! No matter how small they are" Amy said as she thought about her dreams and how many of them had yet to come true for her.

"Dreams don't betray us. When we lose ourselves... that's when we lose our dreams. It's not that dreams don't come true. We just give up on them. We know that... and you should know it better than us..." Knuckles said to Lumina.

Lumina slowly rised to her feet and looked up "...Thank you everyone. I was probably the one... who had lost myself in my dark feelings..." she said to her friends after hearing their encouraging words.

Lumina received the dark gem from Sonic and walked up to the Perfect Precioustone. In the Temple of Light. Lumina stood before the Perfect Precioustone with the dark gem. Lumina flew up to the Perfect Precioustone and inserted the dark gem into it, resulting in her getting pulled into the Perfect Precioustone. There, the dark gem transformed into Void and a column of light shot into the Temple of Light which repaired the Perfect Precioustone. Inside the Perfect Precioustone, which now glowed brightly, Lumina reaches her hands out to Void who hesitantly grabbed them. Lumina and Void then merge together in a ball of light and Illumina emerged from them fused together.

Everyone was shocked and surprised to see this happen especially NiGHTS who was friends with Illumina, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were floating in a transparent tunnel and looking behind them. Illumina then appeared behind them while NiGHTS, Big the Cat and Froggy, Sprocket the Chao, Nicolas the holo-lynx, Dr. Oliver Eggman, E-102 Gamma and Green the Hedgehog watched Illumina as she spoke to her friends that restored her.

"Thank you... Now Maginaryworld will become an even better world than it was before. I'm sorry... I'm the one who lost myself and almost lost my dream... Maginaryworld and people's emotions are fragile. It doesn't take much to crush them... Even the strongest of people have dark emotions in their hearts. We must be stronger... Emptiness does not conquer dreams... Dreams conquer the emptiness..." and with that Illumina sent Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy back to their own dreams and within minutes from that point they'd wake up wherever they went to sleep.

Illumina then turned her attention to the group NiGHTS led plus Dr. Oliver Eggman, Illumina was truly beautiful she had a pink dress, a lavender shirt with long sleeves, two tails and a pair of cyan wings on her shoulders "Illumina...what happened?" NiGHTS asked his friend.

"I had doubts and fears and lost sight of my dream for Maginaryworld, when this happened I was divided into two beings called Void and Lumina Flowlight...you did a good job keeping Void from gathering the Precioustone pieces, both he and Lumina had to become one and understand each other in order for me to be reborn...thank you all" Illumina said to her friend and his friends.

"No big deal Illumina" NiGHTS said with a smile on his face.

"Illumina...I'm glad to have learned about Maginaryworld and about you and everything else about this place, because now I'll dream about you all and make sure to write about you all in my journals" Green said with a smile and excitement.

"I'm glad to have met you as well" Nicolas said.

"You're a pretty lady" Big said.

"Ribbit! Ribbit" Froggy said but translated it was "you're surely a nice lady miss Illumina" and Froggy hopped up and down as he said that.

"Chao!" Sprocket said with a smile in his Chao language.

"You're truly a being of great power Illumina, I am honored to have encountered a creature of such radiance and power while on my mission to try and reprogram the other E-100 units" E-102 Gamma said to Illumina.

"I have to say...you're surely a very beautiful and radiant and remarkable woman" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he felt like he was in love with Illumina.

Illumina smiled to her new friends and said "NiGHTS, Big, Froggy, Sprocket, Green, Nicolas, Gamma, Oliver...thank you all. But before you all go you must know this, a being of great power who lives within dreams is coming to the world of Mobius and he has dark plans against your world and many other worlds in the whole of creation. Also Oliver, you're a good man, please try and look for the light. Though you have dark plans towards your former friend Green, I know that one day you'll be able to turn from dark to light and help Green with many things. As for you Green or Nazo my old friend, it is good to see you again as a mortal, I hope I can see you as Nazo again someday but for now...it is time for you all to return to your dreams. Take good care NiGHTS" Illumina said as she sent everyone back to their dreams, except for NiGHTS who went back to his own world.

The next day Green wrote about the amazing adventure he had into a world made out of people's dreams and he wondered what Illumina meant by what she said, but he hoped someday Dr. Eggman would once again be the hearted Dr. Oliver once again. He also wondered what NiGHTS was talking about when he said Metarex and a planet called Green Gate, Green the Hedgehog and Nicolas decided to keep themselves ready for whatever those were and what NiGHTS meant by what he said about the Metarex but for now the two kept an eye on anything Dr. Oliver Eggman might be up to and they made sure to write to their friends and to take care of Sprocket so he could be a good Chao.

But those were questions and hopes for the future because Dr. Oliver Eggman wasn't so easily moved from his evil plans to take over the world so easily though he did have a small change of sorts happen to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Green Advance

Green the Hedgehog decided to go to Angel Island after the events in Maginaryworld, there was one thing on Green's mind since the whole series of events with Chaos especially regarding Angel Island. He heard once from Knuckles and Max how Angel Island came to be, but Tikal and Chaos explained that Angel Island was created from a piece of the Mystic Ruins in order to keep the Master Emerald in the skies and safe from the surface of Mobius.

Sonic and the Freedom Fighters were never told the stories that Knuckles and Max told to Green and the green hedgehog had a feeling something big was going on, and there was only one place above Mobius that he knew held the answers. "Are you sure its a good idea to go up to Angel Island with all the trouble that's been happening to the island lately?" Nicolas asked Green as they flew in the Nimbus to Angel Island.

"Look Nicolas, I've been thinking over the stories I heard about Angel Island's origins and I just can't really make sense out of it" Green said to his A.I friend.

"I know what you mean...it doesn't make any logical sense on how Angel Island could've come from Downunda when Chaos and Tikal told us it came from what is now the Mystic Ruins" Nicolas said.

"And on top of that we have proof that the crater in Downunda is real because Bunnie and Antoine were prisoners there along with the Downunda Freedom Fighters, plus it was the area where Julian got the ore he needed for his Ultimate Annihilator" Green said as he saw the Launch Base Zone and landed his biplane at the Zone and kept it hidden.

"So what's now that we're on Angel Island what's the plan Green?" Nicolas asked his Mobian friend.

"Simple buddy, we head into the one place on the island that holds all of the answers to the history of ancient echidna civilization...Haven" and with that Green took off to a route that he didn't normally travel to, he was traveling to the Forbidden Zone of Angel Island also known as the Land of the Dark.

It didn't take to long for Green to end up in the Land of the Dark, he sent a few secure messages to Haven letting the echidnas know that he was on his way and what exactly he wanted to know. He didn't get any replies to his messages until he was in front of one of the secret entrances into Haven. He sent them his special security codes to let them know who he was and that only he and Nicolas were coming into Haven, after a while the entrance opened up and Green went inside quickly making sure nothing else came in besides Nicolas.

The two went into an elevator and rode the elevator to its destination located underground, "Green the Hedgehog? What an unexpected surprise to see you here" Sabre said to the hedgehog Mobian.

"Believe me Sabre, I wouldn't come unless I had a safer way to get the information I need" Green said as he sat down in a chair and looked at Knuckles grandfather.

"So what brings one of the very few non-echidna guardians to Haven?" Sabre asked Green.

"Not to mention one of the even fewer non-echidnas period my old friend" Green said.

"Yes...now why have you come here?" Sabre asked Green.

"Its because of this" Green said as he showed Sabre the information Nicolas had on what happened in Station Square and the whole series of events with Tikal and Chaos which seemed to make Sabre deeply concerned.

"By Aurora...why...how could this have happened...one of our greatest secrets is now public knowledge more or less..." Sabre seemed like he almost fainted when he finished reading the reports due to how overwhelmed he felt.

"You know as well as me Sabre that Chaos was going to return sooner or later, I just wish that things could've been different...but Chaos and Tikal told me something that makes me wonder if you and other former Guardians of the Master Emerald by any chance...twisted tales of what really happened so long ago?" Green said to Sabre.

"What do you mean?!" Sabre asked.

"Look Sabre, you and I both know that Locke and you have told Knuckles time and time again that Angel Island was created in Downunda. The old legends you all told stated that hundreds of years ago a comet was going to destroy the city of Echidnapolis, but with the help of Fire Ants and twelve Chaos Emeralds from outer space the city was saved and the comet crashed into what is now the Great Crater of Downunda. Then as years went by Dimitri and Edmund tried to reunite Angel Island with Mobius but the council of Angel Island voted against the idea, enraged Dimitri took the machine he and Edmund made and he stole the power of 11 of the Chaos Emeralds and became Enerjak and the rest is history after the Fire Ants stopped Enerjak" Green said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"..." Sabre sighed heavily for a moment before he spoke again "that story is only partially true...I hoped that the truth of the other Angel Island would be kept a secret but now it seems Knuckles and those who have risked their lives for Angel Island in the past must know the truth starting with you...rather you tell your friends the truth or not in time is for you two to decide" Sabre said to Green and Nicolas.

"If you could please explain the truth sir we'd be grateful" Nicolas said to Sabre.

"It all started about four-thousand years ago on the Angel Island we're on right now, although most of the surviving members the Knuckles Clan choose to stay on Angel Island and guard the Master Emerald in order to make up for our misdeeds, some wanted to go to Downunda. Three tribes left from Albion the capital of echidna civilization, two of these tribes choose to stay in what became the Mystic Ruins area and became two of the greatest echidna clans one group was known as the Nocturne Clan and the other the Knuckles Clan and as for the third tribe they went to Downunda away from all the violence in the area. Some of the surviving Knuckles Clan members explained to the people of Echidnapolis what had happened to them and the Nocturnes and the echidnas of Echidnapolis took pity on their cousins so they brought them into Echidnapolis. As time went by they explained to the leaders of Echidnapolis the secrets of the Master Emerald that they knew about and they warned them never to led anyone know about the sacred Angel Island, they also explained about the Guardians of the Master Emerald who were defending Angel Island from trespassers. Some of the leaders of Echidnapolis decided to only let a select few echidnas know about this, but when the comet was heading for Echidnapolis a few scientists and the council of Echidnapolis at the time went to the real Angel Island and begged for the Guardians of the Master Emerald to let them study the Master Emerald just enough so they could find a means of saving their skins" Sabre explained but he needed a moment to clear his mouth.

"Interesting" Nicolas said as he recorded what he was hearing.

"As the scientists studied the Master Emerald they learned that there were hundreds possibly thousands of Chaos Emeralds all across the galaxy, they begged the Guardians of the Master Emerald to send to them twelve Chaos Emeralds from across the stars so they could turn Echidnapolis into an Angel Island of sorts. At first the Guardians were against the idea because they believed it would upset the cosmic balance and the last thing they wanted was to provoke Chaos after what happened for them about three-thousand years ago. But time was running out for Echidnapolis and as if Chaos heard the cries of the people of Echidnapolis, twelve Green Chaos Emeralds fell from the skies and landed close to Echidnapolis. The scientists raced around the clock to get Echidnapolis and the massive territory it covered into the skies of Mobius and thanks to the Fire Ants they made it just in time" Sabre explained to the young Mobian and his A.I friend.

"Wait...how...what I meant to say was that its interesting how the Chaos Emeralds from beyond Mobius came but...why did the second Angel Island become such a place of focus for the next few hundred years?" Green asked Sabre.

"You mean the whole Enerjak stuff and why it was named Angel Island? Well after the Echidnapolis was now a Floating Island the grateful echidnas honored the Guardians of the Master Emerald by naming their new island home Angel Island. Later on after Enerjak was buried alive, Edmund knew he had to defend the only Chaos Emerald keeping the island afloat. And since the council wanted to get rid of all technology the second Angel Island or simply Angel Island Two was just as important as the main Angel Island, but as time went by the trouble with the Dark Legion happened which got them into the Twilight Cage and Echidnapolis and the Dingo City into pocket dimensions. With all of this trouble my grandma Janelle-Li knew that we had to do something in case the Dark Legion or the dingoes ever returned so she used the powers of the Chaos Emeralds and used them to summon forth Nazo the Hedgehog or you in one of your past lives. When Nazo spoke with my grandma, he used his powers to alter and change things around in order to bring the hidden technology of Angel Island Two all the way to the main Angel Island. Since the Guardians of the Master Emerald were few my grandma p reposed the idea of having the Brotherhood of Guardians and the Guardians of the Master Emerald as one in the same, thanks to her the Guardians joined forces to keep Angel Island safe" Sabre explained to Green and Nicolas.

"But what about Angel Island Two and the Chaos Emerald that was located on it?" Green asked Sabre.

"Well in order to keep the balance of power safe once again Nazo sent the eighth Chaos Emerald back to the world it belonged to, however the island had so much power in it that the Master Emerald was able to keep both Angel Island and Angel Island Two afloat in the skies, Nazo wanted to make sure no one but him could tell the islands apart so he hid Angel Island Two by making it look exactly like Angel Island but with a couple of differences he knew between the two islands and he made his own Hidden Palace Zone which acted as a means of keeping up with the Master Emerald safe in the Hidden Palace Zone of Angel Island...but I remember..." Sabre was stuck on a thought.

"...by any chance is the mural of Hidden Palace Zone on Angel Island Two the same as here on Angel Island?" Green asked as he just had a flash of a memory related to the mural of Hidden Palace Zone on Angel Island.

"Actually now that you mention it...I remember that Nazo said it would be the foretelling of when evil used the forces of Order to try and take over the world...in contrast to the one here on Angel Island that shows evil using the forces of Chaos to try and take over the world" Sabre said when he remembered that last bit of information.

"...forces of Order...forces of Chaos..." Green said.

"To be honest not even the Brotherhood of Guardians knows about the meaning behind the mural on Angel Island Two or what it meant by evil using the forces of Order..." Sabre said as he tried hard to remember anything else but he couldn't.

"...if this Angel Island Two is out there and if Dr. Eggman found Angel Island then Angel Island Two might be in danger...do you know where Angel Island Two might be headed?" Green asked Sabre.

"Hold on...I'll look into the computer logs..." Sabre looked into the logs and he gave Nicolas and Green the information on the current course that Angel Island Two was heading on.

"Thank you Sabre, until we meet again" Green said with a bow to Sabre.

Green was glad that he finally had everything explained to him about the two Angel Islands and he felt that Knuckles and the Chaotix had to know this truth to, he told them but after he explained he had to leave back to South Island in order to keep an eye out for Dr. Oliver Eggman.

Cosmic Angel Zone base control room a few minutes later

"Wohohohohohohoho! My latest plan to take over South Island is close at hand as well as my ultimate Project Utopia!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said in excitement as Decoe and Bocoe kept on eye on monitors.

Within seconds one of his eyes in the sky located another Floating Island much like Angel Island but with its own differences "Dr. Eggman we've detected another Floating Island" Bocoe said to Dr. Oliver Eggman.

"What?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with interest.

"Its true doctor...our Egg Satellite has the island on screen as we speak" Decoe said as he pulled up a giant security monitor after he pushed a few buttons, and true to what Bocoe said another Floating Island was caught on film by the Eggman Empire.

"Fascinating...Decoe! Bocoe! Scan the island so we can see if its possible my brother has learned about this and we need to know if Mobinis are on the island" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered.

"What's all the fuse about?" Bokkun said as he walked into the room.

"Something rather exciting Bokkun, we've located another Floating Island much like old Angel Island" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a smile.

"Dr. Eggman...scans show a large Mobini population and...according to what our scans say its Angel Island" Decoe said.

"...arge...!" Dr. Oliver Eggman grabbed a wrench and threw it at Decoe in anger and then he calmly said "would you care to clarify that Decoe?" though it was clear the doctor was a bit angry he wanted to make sure his henchbot didn't need any repair work.

"What Decoe means doctor is that this Floating Island is much like the Angel Island we tried to conquer in the past, but it has a few differences...for example there are two Angel Island Zones on this island the first Angel Island Zone is like the one on Angel Island but the second one is located higher up on the island and is located in ruins...also there are no Mobians at all on the island which is why the Mobinis we're after are in such large numbers" Bocoe explained.

"So what you're saying is we found possibly a second Angel Island of sorts?" Dr. Oliver Eggman asked.

"Yup and given the fact we could use the Rings on the island to help power your new plans it seems like a good idea to stock up on Rings using Mecha Sonic or one of your other robots that can gather Rings" Decoe said.

"Sounds like a good idea...though I need to start making sure our operations in the Ice Mountain, Casino Paradise and Neo Green Hill Zones of South Island are going as planned" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he got into his latest version of the Egg Mobile and took off for planet Mobius down below.

South Central City of South Island right now

"Thank you again agent Green for continuing to keep South Island safe from harm especially from the evil Dr. Eggman" President Joe of South Island said to his favorite G.U.N agent as well as the appointed hero of South Island who was Green the Hedgehog.

"Your welcome Mr. President, I've noticed that Sarah has kept herself busy during the times I'm out exploring or otherwise taking care of business" Green said to the President of South Island with a grin.

"I only wise that politics were as simple as you can be when action is needed" President Joe said in a joking manner.

"Was that a joke Mr. President?" Green asked with a smile.

"Why yes, was it good?" President Joe of South Island asked.

"Yes it was a good one, see you around Mr. President" Green said as he took off in, he wanted to explore more of South Island since he had the opportunity to see more of the massive island's zones.

Green and Nicolas started their journey into the Neo Green Hill Zone which reminded Green of the classic Green Hill Zone that he visits off and on to this day, though a good Mobini friend of Green's brought some troubling news "Green! Green!" the call was from Ricky the squirrel Mobini who helped Green and Nicolas out in the past, she was also a good friend.

"What's up Ricky?" Green asked his little friend.

"Its terrible! Dr. Oliver Eggman is back! And he's capturing Mobinis and using them to power his new Badniks" Ricky said.

"Sounds like Eggman is up to no good again, Nicolas are you ready?" Green asked his A.I friend.

"Ready as the old days bro" Nicolas said with a smile.

"Alright then, Ricky you lead the way and Nicolas you scan for Badniks so we know what we're dealing with" Green said as he dashed off.

"Accessing information...looks like we've got the following Badniks to look out for...Buzzers, E-02 Rhinotanks, some Kikis which are upgraded versions of E-01 Baby Kiki Badniks, some frog like Badniks called Kero-Kero and crab like Badniks called GamiGami which are a lot like the old Crabmeat Badniks but slightly upgraded, thankfully the Kero-Kero Badniks only hop short distances which makes them easier to take out" Nicolas said as he scanned ahead for all of the Badniks that were in the Neo Green Hill Zone.

"Good to know he only sent in his weaker Badnik units" Green said as he dashed off and went after the new Badniks.

By the time Green reached the end of Act 2 of Neo Green Hill Zone he went on to a bridge that led into South Central City and he saw Dr. Oliver Eggman "ehehehe soon my Badniks will invade the city and then I can begin my take over of South Island" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a grin while he was in his Egg Mobile.

"Not if we have anything to say about it Eggman" Green said with a grin as he looked up at Dr. Oliver Eggman.

"Wait that voice...Green! What are you doing here?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said in shock.

"I'm the main G.U.N agent for South Island, and it seems to me like you're right where I want you" Green said with a grin.

"Oh no you don't!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he flew his Egg Mobile across the bridge, Green followed him only to see the doctor coming back with some kind of machine his Egg Mobile was plugged into "let's see you take down my new Egg Hammer Tank!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as his Egg Hammer Tank swung its hammer forward and then it moved the hammer over the tank and crushed on the other side.

"Looks like we need to use the mid-air attack against this Egg Hammer Tank in order to hit it without getting hit ourselves" Green said as he put Nicolas and Ricky into his backpack.

After Green hit the Egg Hammer Tank seven times the machine began to smack its hammer down and then moved the tank itself into the air while the hammer moved again, this got Green off guard and made him drop his Rings he gathered in Act 2 but he got some of them back before the Zone absorbed them. With one more attack Green was able to take down the Egg Hammer Tank and then he saw a capture/control capsule fall from the sky and on to the bridge, Green then jumped on the capsule and released the Mobinis trapped inside, some of the Mobinis were small gorilla like Mobinis.

Green then followed Dr. Oliver Eggman across the island until Green found Dr. Oliver Eggman's Secret Base Zone located beneath the Casino Paradise Zone of South Island. "It seems like the doctor really likes adding Zone to the names of his bases and many of his flying fortresses" Nicolas said as he turned on his hologram mode and looked around the entrance into the base.

"Knowing how many of the old Eggman bases work this place should have more death traps then Badniks active through out the base...but that's only a guess" Green said.

"You look cool as a lynx Nicolas" Ricky said.

"Thank you Ricky...hmm...my scans say that the Badniks here at the base are upgraded versions of Tentou that are only weak after they fire their laser attacks...a blow-fish like Badnik called Senbon, and a Madmole like Badnik called Mogu that simply pops out of the areas of the ground in the area their built into" Nicolas explained his readings on the Badniks he located in the base.

"Looks like we need to get to the bottom of this place and figure out what Eggman is up to because I have a feeling the Chaos Emeralds will need our help again" Green said as he put his Mobini friend and Nicolas' handheld form into his backpack and then he took off into the base.

Green took down the Badniks that got into his way and he soon encountered Dr. Oliver Eggman at the end of Act 2 of the Secret Base Zone of South Island "so you've found my hidden base on South Island you little rodent" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he flew his Egg Mobile into a machine.

"So doc what are you up to this time around? Trying to get the seven Chaos Emeralds again?" Green asked his old enemy.

"Yes actually, and I've been able to find about five of them and put them into my own Special Zones I artificially created using Power Rings" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he attached his Egg Mobile into his new machine "and now I'll crush you with my new Egg Press machine!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a grin.

"This reminds me of one of your older machines...what was it called again? Its been a while since I trashed that machine that was practically useless against us" Green said sarcastically with a grin.

"It was my Bouncy Boss Robot! And it was marvelous until you destroyed it you annoying hedgehog!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he began to bounce his machine.

"Oh that's right the one from the time when you stole the Red Chaos Emerald from Sarah the President of South Island's daughter" Green said as he dodged the attack and hit the Egg Press several times.

"That's right and I've made upgrades since then..." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a grin as his machine bounced so high that Green couldn't see where it went and when the machine came crashing down it sent out a shockwave that made Green drop his Rings but he got one before it vanished.

"Alright I'll admit that machine is stronger then it looks, but you've got to stop leaving shields in your monitors" Green said as he broke a nearby monitor and got a shield which helped him to finish off the Egg Press and then free the Mobinis from the capsule

Green and the group then followed the doctor into the Casino Park Zone where they encountered Hanabii which were Badniks that looked like a lizard but they fired fireworks and rolled on wheels back and forth, there were also bat like Badniks called Slot and Badniks that looked like a clown juggling bombs and in place of legs was a giant rolling ball, at the end of the casino like Zone was the Egg Ball machine that Dr. Oliver Eggman used but it was no match for Green, Green set the captured Mobinis in the Zone free after Dr. Oliver Eggman retreated.

When that was over the group followed Dr. Oliver Eggman to the Ice Mountain Zone, where a they fought Yukimaru which were snowman like Badniks that hand on walls and fire snowballs, there were also penguin like Badniks called Pen and underwater there were Kura Badniks which were jellyfish like and finally Drisame which were shark like Badniks.

Dr. Oliver Eggman's machine in this Zone was his Egg Spider which had two spider legs that allowed it to walk on the ceiling of the cave where he was waiting for Green, the Egg Spider had two drills which allowed it to make giant icicles drop from the cave. The doctor almost got Green a few times but the hedgehog was to fast, within a couple minutes Green defeated the Egg Spider and sent Dr. Oliver Eggman packing. Green then freed the Mobinis that were captured in the Zone, once that was done Green told Nicolas to turn into his glider mode so they could follow Dr. Oliver Eggman and try and get to the Chaos Emeralds he hid.

As the group followed Dr. Oliver Eggman the trio saw he was heading right for a floating island, and Green knew on the information he got from Haven that this was Angel Island Two. "It looks like Eggman found Angel Island Two after all" Green said as he got closer to the island.

"And based on my scans he's only been hear for about a day...which means only yesterday he found the island" Nicolas said.

"I guess I lost track of time...I'll need to sleep once we land on the island" Green said to Nicolas.

"Will do Green" Nicolas said as he landed the group into a safe location and after six hours he woke up Green so they could get going and save Angel Island Two fast.

"What kinds of Badniks does the doc have on the island?" Green asked Nicolas.

"Well...it appears his forces are focused on an upper Zone of the island known as Angel Island Zone but we'll call it Angel Island Two Zone since it has differences from Angel Island Zone...the Zone has different models of E-04 Leons which are being simply called Leons, they fire their toques out and anything caught in the path will be hit, there's also Buzzers and floating caterpillar Badniks called Wamu" Nicolas explained to Green and Ricky.

"How do we get to the Special Zones that Dr. Oliver Eggman made?" Ricky asked.

"Well...if we locate special giant springs then we'll be able to get to his Special Zones that he made" Nicolas said.

"Alright then, I'll keep an eye out for the Springs and then we'll be getting some Chaos Emeralds" Green said with a smile.

Egg Rocket Zone a couple minutes later

"Dr. Eggman we're nearly fully loaded with the Rings that your robots have been gathering" Decoe said to Dr. Oliver Eggman.

"Excellent news Decoe...has that hedgehog found us yet?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said to his robots.

"Yes...Green has found us and...it seems like Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles are heading this way to!" Bocoe said.

"Hmm...send Mecha Knuckles to take care of Green while E-107 Theta deals with Sonic and his friends" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he went to make sure his Egg Rocket was fully loaded and ready for take off.

Angel Island Two Zone, end of Act 2 right now!

Green was glad he was able to get the Green Chaos Emerald and Cyan Chaos Emerald from Dr. Oliver Eggman's Special Zone that he made, but he was shocked when he saw what looked like Knuckles at the end of Act 2 of Angel Island Two Zone.

"Knuckles what's up?" Green asked what he thought was Knuckles but when he looked at Knuckles as he sat down he noticed that the gloves were yellow and Knuckles eyes glowed red.

"Target acquired" and when Knuckles said that, Green knew it wasn't Knuckles but possibly an Auto-Automaton.

"Looks like the doc is getting better at making his robots live like...I'll keep an eye out for that in the future" Green said as he fought the Knuckles robot and after he hit it four times it had a few small explosions which resulted in its outer armor blowing off.

"Unit name Mecha Knuckles...mission destroy Green the Hedgehog" Mecha Knuckles said as he fired a missile from his robotic mouth.

"I was wondering if Eggman would ever make another replica robot of one of my friends...though you look more robotic then that Metal Knuckles I saw...actually when I think of it when you had that extra armor you looked more like Knuckles now your just grey and you have big red eyes with white pupils" Green said as he dodged the robots attacks.

He got hit a couple times but in the end he was able to trash the robot, "looks like that robot is history" Ricky said as she saw the robot in pieces.

"I wonder exactly why Eggman sent this new robot rather then Metal Knuckles" Green said as he looked at the robot parts and he decided to bring a few parts with him.

"We need to free the Mobinis and get going fast" Nicolas said as the group freed the Mobinis and then they followed the signals of Eggman's machines and found the massive Egg Rocket Zone which was heading for a base of the doctor's creation.

"It seems like Eggman was gathering supplies and he's taking it up to one of his space stations" Nicolas said as he looked around.

"I'm going to plug you into a computer terminal so we can try and learn more about what the doctor is up to" Green said to Nicolas as he took the A.I's handheld form and hooked it into a computer terminal.

"Accessing data...information on the Egg Rocket Zone spaceship has been recovered...rocket is heading for the Cosmic Angel Zone space station in orbit around planet Mobius, security forces included on the rocket and station are Mogu, hovering Badniks called Oct and a robot with near perfect defense called Mirror, these robots fire a laser whenever they open up to focus on an enemy target and when their open their weak...resources being gathered are needed for Project Utopia" Nicolas said as he was getting information.

"How did the doc make a space station so fast? I thought his last station the E.G.G Station was destroyed along with that one Death Egg that Eggman Robo was controlling" Green said to Nicolas.

"...the doctor has been deeply interested in the 100 moons of Mobius lately...according to the Egg Net the doctor turned one of the moons into his Cosmic Angel Zone space station...oh my...but...we know so little about the 100 moons of Mobius Green" Nicolas said to his friend as he got information about the mysterious fact Mobius had 100 moons.

"What's going on Nicolas?" Green asked his friend.

"There's no time to explain, we have to get to the Cosmic Angel Zone and stop the doctor and fast before more of Mobius' moons are lost" Nicolas said as he led Green into the Egg Rocket Zone and by the time they reached the Cosmic Angel Zone they surprisingly met up with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy.

"Green? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked Green.

"We should ask you four the same" Nicolas said.

"Good to see you again Nicolas" Tails said.

"Oh we're here to get the Chaos Emeralds from Julian" Sonic said.

"What do you mean? This is Dr. Oliver Eggman's base" Green said.

"It seems like we lost Robo-Robotnik mk II's trail again" Amy said.

"That weasel always finds a way to get us mixed up with his brother" Knuckles said in anger.

"How many Chaos Emeralds do you four have?" Ricky asked.

"We have about four but with Knuckles' emerald we have five" Sonic said.

"We have two Chaos Emeralds ourselves...I guess we can use Super Sonic for what we've got planned for this place" Nicolas said.

"What do you have planned for this place Nicolas?" Sonic asked.

"Well once we've defeated the doctor and we get back to Mobius safely I'll need Super Sonic to destroy the Cosmic Angel Zone space station" Nicolas said.

"Sounds good to me" Sonic said with a grin.

"Alright then team let's get moving!" Green said as the heroes moved out.

As the heroes moved out the doctor got ready to fight them at the end of Act 2 of the Cosmic Angel Zone, he battled them in his Egg Snake machine but as soon as it was destroyed he moved for the upper levels of the Cosmic Angel Zone space station, he went to the X-Zone area of the station and waited for his enemies to follow him.

"Before we go I need to extract information from the computers of the Cosmic Angel Zone" Nicolas said.

"Alright Nicolas, hurry up so we can stop the doctor and end this adventure" Green said.

"Is this what most of your adventures are like?" Sonic asked Green.

"Sometimes...most of the time we just zoomed on by without a second thought but that was then and this is now...actually come to think of it most of the time we tried to get information from his computers but he usually erased information but he often got sloppy and that's when we got him" Green said.

"Sounds complicated" Sonic said.

"Finished" Nicolas said.

"Then there's no time to waste" Green said as the group went to the X-Zone and the group encountered Dr. Oliver Eggman in his Egg Mobile.

"Looks like you've needed help in order to get this far Green" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he taunted his nemesis.

"They just happened to be in the right place at the right time for me doc" Green said.

"Really well your friends haven't encountered my older machines so I can take them down" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he pushed a button and then his Egg Mobile turned into an Egg Mobile-H which had a new material for the wrecking ball.

"Looks like one of the upgrades old Robotnik had in his Egg-O-Matic machines" Sonic said.

"Wait Eggman why did you make a Mecha Knuckles exactly?" Green asked the doc.

"Because Robo-Robotnik mk II stole my Metal Knuckles and I needed a replacement fast" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"So you had time to make a new robot but yet you still want to use the old Egg Mobile-H?" Green said.

"Yes its my personal favorites among my old Egg Mobile attachments and upgrades" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Yup and that machine was easy to take down all the time" Tails said as he and his friends easily defeated the Egg Mobile-H and the doctor went back and got into an Egg Mobile-D.

"Try this one on for size you mammals" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he drove his Egg Mobile-D, however the machine was defeated as easily as the Egg Mobile-H was.

"Seems like you're relying to hard on your old machines these days doc" Green said.

"You!...That's it! It's time to use my EGG X machine!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he flew his Egg Mobile down into his EGG X machine.

"Careful guys...no telling what this machine can do" and true to what Green said the machine seemed to put on an attachment that made it fire bombs and another where it fired a big laser and it could launch its robotic arm to.

"Alright now that we know what it can do let's trash it" Sonic said as he and the group were overwhelming Eggman and ultimately the Egg X was destroyed.

"Eggman is getting away!" Knuckles yelled.

"Not if Super Sonic has anything to say to that" Sonic said with a grin.

"Sonic, be safe and please send us back to Mobius to South Island at Neo Green Hill Zone before you take on Eggman" Green said to Sonic.

"Alright" Sonic said as he was ready to go super again.

"Also take this and put it into your ear Sonic, that way you'll be able to hear us cheer you on" Nicolas said as he gave a transmitter earpiece to Sonic.

Sonic then used the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic, he then teleported his friends and all of the Mobinis to Neo Green Hill Zone. Once they were all safe he followed Dr. Oliver Eggman to one of the nearby moons that looked a lot like the main moon of Mobius, Super Sonic then began a battle with the Super Egg Robot on a place of the moon known as The Moon Zone. Super Sonic had an easy time taking care of the Super Egg Robot and once the robot machine the doctor was piloting was doomed the doctor ejected and Super Sonic went to the Cosmic Angel Zone and destroyed the space station so the Eggman Empire couldn't use it again.

Super Sonic returned to Mobius safely and then he sent the Chaos Emeralds into the Special Zone in order to keep them safe and sound, at Neo Green Hill Zone, Green the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Ricky and Nicolas the holo-lynx celebrated the defeat of Dr. Oliver Eggman and they had a day of relaxing before Sonic, Tails and Amy returned to the Freedom Fighters and Knuckles returned to Angel Island in order to make sure his friends the Chaotix were alright.

Meanwhile Green and Nicolas went to see President Joe of South Island what happened at Neo Green Hill Zone and about Dr. Oliver Eggman's latest plan to take over the island and the world. The President found it disturbing to hear that one of the 100 moons of Mobius was destroyed by Eggman and turned into a space station, Green asked how Eggman could've possibly done that and the President of South Island explained the truth about the 100 moons of Mobius.

Way back before the Great War happened, the Overlanders of the Overland got help with the United Federation to work on a project in case Mobius got over populated. The project was called The Hundred Moons of Mobius which was an attempt to make many artificial worlds that were space stations so huge they looked like moons, however the United Federation gave up on their end of the project after the accident that happened on the famous Colonial ARK space station that was about half the size of the original moon. The largest moon made was known as Moon 2.0 which was the main station and was more moon like then any of the other moons, one of its nicknames was The Moon Zone and the President explained that because of how many resources it drained for the Overlander people it was one of the main reasons they ultimately went to war with the Mobians of Mobotropolis because it had the resources they needed.

When the war broke out the United Federation refused to take anyone's side but they did take care for refugees, ultimately in the end of the war The Hundred Moons of Mobius project was scrapped and to the knowledge of most of the Mobians the moons have always been out there but the United Federation let its people know the truth and since the Great War and the First Robotnik War were over it was time for the Mobians of Mobotropolis to know of this.

The next day Green explained his discovery to his friends and they were shocked to learn about the truth of the moons of Mobius but they still wondered which moon was the original moon exactly, Green was told by Nicolas that Eggman was planning to make at least one of the moons into a giant station called Egg Utopia and it would be basically another Death Egg and even the doc had plans to make a new Death Egg from one of the moons.

Green decided to rest before looking into the matter some more because he needed it after the adventure he had.

Incomplete Egg Utopia a couple days later

"How dare they! My genius has been ruined because of that golden rodent! And one of the last E-100 units I had handy is being chased by that traitor Gamma!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled as he was thinking about the loss of his Cosmic Angel Zone space station.

"Does this mean its time to keep the hedgehog distracted while we finish Egg Utopia and the next Death Egg as well as the Dead Line bases?" Decoe asked.

"Yes Decoe...but how! How!? Mecha Sonic and Mecha Knuckles still need to get fully repaired...and my forces are trying to keep away from the Neo Eggman Empire...and like I said in my fit of rage E-107 Theta is being chased by E-102 Gamma" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Neo Eggman Empire? Is that really what Julian is calling his empire these days?" Bocoe asked.

"Yes...he's stealing many of my things...but how to distract Green while my bases get finished from the moons of Mobius best suited to be my new bases..." Dr. Oliver Eggman said, he seemed far more concerned with Green then Gamma for the time being.

"Why don't you just kidnap some of Green's friends?" Bokkun asked.

"Come again?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Well it may be to much of a classic villain or bad guy thing but why don't we kidnap some of Green's friends like the Thorndyke's, Tails, Amy, Cream and her mother Vanilla and use them to keep Green away" Bokkun said.

"Bokkun...why that's...perhaps the best evil idea you've ever had in that head of your's" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with an evil smile as he rubbed his hands and thought of his next plan to distract Green.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kidnapping panic!

It was a couple days after Green found Angel Island Two that he decided to look into information that Nicolas had gotten from the Cosmic Angel Zone space station, the information they looked into wasn't good at all. According to the information, Eggman Robo was scouting for Dr. Oliver Eggman in order to locate one of the 100 Moons of Mobius ideal for Project Utopia and to make a new Death Egg with enough power to destroy an entire star system which seemed like overkill to Green.

Eggman Robo was also busy making sure another space station would be made so the doctor could fall back to it when all else was gone, but exact information on what the base would be called was unknown. Possibly due to the fact the doctor knew Green and Nicolas would get information from the Egg Rocket base, Green also learned a little more about the E-100 units. He learned that E-107 Theta was stationed at the Egg Rocket base but it was intercepted by E-102 Gamma and Gamma was chasing Theta away from Angel Island Two and based on the course they were traveling it seemed possible they would end up in Robotropolis if they didn't lose each other or end their fight soon.

"Well Nicolas it seems like we need to think up a plan to get into outer space and stop Project Utopia before Eggman finishes his mobile base" Green said to Nicolas.

"I know Green...and we can't exactly ask for a space ship from G.U.N in order to get to his station, because of the fact their busy installing new satellite systems in order to replace all of the satellites the doctor took down" Nicolas said as he came to the conclusion that he and Green would need a space ship in order to reach the Egg Utopia station that Dr. Oliver Eggman was working on as they spoke.

"Indeed...he really knew a sure fire way to cripple G.U.N for a long term...so we need to think of someone else who can spare the space technology...who also isn't trying to kill us obviously" Green said as he was thinking on who he and Nicolas could possibly rely on in order to get them into space.

"...Dr. Thorndyke! If we pay a visit to Chuck Thorndyke he might be willing to help us especially since we're trying to stop Dr. Oliver Eggman" Nicolas said to his friend.

"I was thinking the same thing, though we'd need to make an X-Tornado model ship from scratch since the first one was destroyed on the Egg Carrier" Green said to his friend while he was petting Sprocket the Chao.

"Chao?" Sprocket said in the Chao language.

"That's right, you need to go to school again while I'm gone but this time I'm taking you to Station Square's Chao Kindergarten so I'll be a quick run away" Green said to his little Chao with a grin as he got everything he needed packed away.

Green decided to bring with him a book with information he wrote about the Red Star Rings because he believed that Dr. Thorndyke would be interested in the Red Star Rings, especially since Green knew more about how the Red Star Rings worked next to most people like Dr. Eggman. Nicolas used his hologram form to get the Nimbus biplane ready for the journey to Station Square, Green made sure Nicolas sent a message via e-mail to Dr. Chuck Thorndyke in order to let him know they were going to stop by for a few days.

It took a couple hours before Green landed his biplane at an airport, he had to go through all the ropes of showing the people his ID and his rank within G.U.N as well as his licenses to pilot air vehicles especially any and all he makes or has help in making. Once that was all taken care of he rented a taxi and got a ride to the Station Square Chao Garden, after that Green took off for the Thorndyke Mansion. Once Green and Nicolas arrived at the Thorndyke Mansion, Chris Thorndyke was happy to see her old friends.

"Green! You're back!" Chris said as she hugged her friend.

"Its good to see you to Chris...I trust you've been well?" Green said to his friend as they hugged.

"Its been alright mostly, I've got a bit to tell you about and I think Silver Sonic should be back by now" Chris said as she brought Green and Nicolas into the house.

"The place looks good as ever, I see Ella hasn't lost her touch since I left but that's to be expected from her" Green said as he looked around the mansion while Chris took him into the living room.

"Why thank you Green, I always do my best to keep the mansion nice and clean" Ella said to Green as she entered the living room to give Green and Chris some juice.

"So Chris...what's happened since I left?" Green asked his human friend.

"Well as you know the Silver Sonic has been defending the city, he acts a bit like Sonic and he visits me regularly. One time he helped save a baby from a house on fire and another time he helped a traffic jam" Chris said as she talked with her friend.

"I trust Station Square is practically good as new now since Perfect Chaos leveled the city?" Green asked.

"Yeah, I'm still amazed no one died when Perfect Chaos attacked the city. Though I feel sorry for the people still in the hospital because of what happened" Chris said.

"I know how you feel Chris, sometimes I wish I could've done something to get Chaos away from the city...or something" Green said.

"Now, now, we mustn't dwell on the bad times of the past Green" Dr. Thorndyke said as he came into the living room.

"Grandpa!" Chris said in excitement.

"Nice to see you again Dr. Thorndyke" Green said with a smile.

"Nice to see you to Green, I got Nicolas' message on the Egg Utopia that Dr. Eggman is working on" Dr. Thorndyke said.

"And we were wondering if you could help us make a new X-Tornado in order to reach Egg Utopia" Nicolas said.

"Its a good thing you mentioned that in your message Nicolas, I already got blueprints and the workshop ready to make a new X-Tornado" Dr. Thorndyke said.

"I'm sorry the first one was destroyed on the Egg Carrier when both of the Eggmen were invading Station Square" Green said.

"That's alright Green, the X-Tornado mk 1 wasn't exactly made for dog fights. But with some new ideas I've gotten and help from you and Nicolas I plan to make a better X-Tornado then the first one" Dr. Thorndyke said with a grin on his face.

"That's good to know, because we could use a spaceship that's as useful in the air as it is in space that can survive a few dog fights" Green said.

"When will we begin to make the X-Tornado mk 2?" Nicolas asked.

"As soon as you two are ready I'm ready" Dr. Thorndyke said.

A day after that Dr. Thorndyke, Nicolas and Green worked hard on the new X-Tornado, however Chris and her parents got an invitation to a circus. Chris wanted Green, Nicolas and her grandpa to come to the circus with her, Green had a fishy feeling about the invitations when he read them and he warned the Thorndyke's to be careful while they got to the circus. Of course once the family and their friends got to the circus things did get fishy as Green had suspected, the circus turned out to be a trap set by none other then Dr. Oliver Eggman.

"Ohohohohoho! Welcome everyone to the one and only Eggman Traveling Circus!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he stood in the center of the big top, he was wearing an outfit that made him look like a ring master.

"I knew you were somehow behind this Eggman" Green said to the doctor.

"Good to know you can tell when I'm up to an evil plot Green" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a smile.

"May I ask what the attractions are in this circus of your's doc?" Green asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Why yes my dear hedgehog, today's show includes my wonderful E-86 Eggephants. Today they'll trample on an annoying hedgehog" Dr. Oliver said with an evil grin as the E-86 Eggephants came into the ring and were ready to fight Green.

"He's up to something Nicolas" Green said to his friend as he jumped into the ring.

"I know and I'm scanning for any other Badnik units..." Nicolas whispered.

After that Green did his best to keep himself from getting stomped on by the E-86 Eggephants, it wasn't easy since the robots were so huge but while that was going on the doctor ordered Decoe and Bocoe to send in E-87 Egg Clowns. The Egg Clowns kidnapped the Thorndyke's in the confusion, Green was able to use his Sonic Spins and Homing Attacks to destroy the E-86 Eggephants. By the time he destroyed the Eggephants the Egg Clowns were ready to take off but then Silver Sonic mk 2 came in and stopped the Badniks just in the knick of time, the Thorndyke's were grateful to Silver Sonic for the rescue the robot made.

Green was glad that Silver Sonic showed up when he did because Green doubted he'd be able to reach the Egg Clowns before they took off, Dr. Oliver Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe took off before Green or Silver Sonic could get to them. After that mess was over Green and the Thorndyke's returned to the Thorndyke Mansion, a couple days later after the X-Tornado was but a day from being finished. Sam Speed got word that Green was in town, and naturally he wanted to race the hedgehog, Green felt that he could spare a couple hours before he finished Nicolas and Dr. Thorndyke with the X-Tornado.

Naturally Green won the race against Sam Speed, Sam couldn't believe he lost another race to Green and he was willing to do almost anything to become faster then Green. Of course Dr. Oliver Eggman got word of this and he decided to turn Sam's car into a Badnik Horde Commander. But he needed a convincing disguise in order to get close to Sam's car, Dr. Oliver Eggman disguised himself as a grease monkey (in a manner of speaking) known as Robbie Nick.

With Decoe and Bocoe in simple human disguises at his side Robbie Nick told Sam that he was a fan of Sam's racing and that he knew a way to make Sam's car faster and better then before. Of course Sam was eager to get his car upgraded so he could beat Green in a race, within minutes Eggman disguised as Robbie Nick, was able to turn Sam's car into a prototype Badnik known as E-92 Speeder who had some special abilities.

Sam was able to convince Green to get into another race with him, however halfway through the race Dr. Oliver Eggman took off his disguise and pushed a button that turned Sam's car into a massive Badnik similar in design to a robot Green and Nicolas saw in another Zone.

"Ohohohoho! E-92 Speeder is one of my best Badniks I've made yet!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"I was wondering where the other E-90 units were...ever since I heard of the Lady Ninja and destroyed E-99...this robot is different from most of your robots doc" Green said as he looked at E-92 Speeder as the robot stood in front of him.

"Indeed, he's a prototype of my new line of Badniks I'm working on called Transformers" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with excitement in his voice.

"A Transformer? Mwahahahahahahaha! A Transformer? That's seriously original doc" Green said sarcastically as he laughed.

"Laugh while you can Green, but E-92 Speeder has Sam Speed trapped. And you'd better be careful, if you hurt Speeder then you'll hurt Sam to" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Darn...Nicolas any idea on E-92 Speeder's weaknesses?" Green said to his A.I friend.

"Well yes...there is one we could try in theory..." Nicolas said.

"You mean one we could try without toasting Sam?" Green asked.

"Yup...if you use the Power Ring we brought with us, and time it just right you can catch Sam and break out of E-92 Speeder" Nicolas said.

"Can you make sure I time it just right?" Green asked his friend.

"Sure...I'll set a timer" Nicolas said to Green as the hedgehog got out a Power Ring, then with a mighty Sonic Spin Green went into the robot and just safely stopped the spin so Sam didn't get hit, Green then got Sam out of E-92 Speeder and then Nicolas planted a bomb into the robot while Green got Sam to safety.

After E-92 Speeder was destroyed Dr. Oliver Eggman retreated, Sam was grateful that Green saved his life and Green warned the leader of the S Team to keep an eye out in case Dr. Oliver Eggman tried something in the future. After that Green, Nicolas and Dr. Thorndyke finished the X-Tornado and Green tested it to make sure it was working properly.

Egg Utopia control room a few days later

"Ahahahahaha! That hedgehog ran out of time and now my Egg Utopia base is finish!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out.

"The Egg Utopia is surely a marvelous creation, and to think we were able to easily make it from one of the artificial moons of Mobius" Bocoe said.

"We practically have an unlimited supply of moons to turn into bases" Decoe said.

"Now...I need to get Green off of my trail long enough for me to get Egg Utopia into position" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"You mean we're going to kidnap someone else?" Bokkun asked.

"Yes but who..." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"I know! Let's get that Amy Rose girl and...Cream and Cheese and Cream's mother" Bokkun said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me Bokkun" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a grin as he got ready to send out his Badniks knowing full well if Egg Utopia was to be worth the time the doc put into it he needed the Badniks to keep Green busy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

End of Utopia for the Eggman Empire!

"Soon Northamer shall be mine!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he watched his Egg Utopia fortress moving into position.

"Dr. Eggman don't forget the entire country is known as America, the continent is called Northamer" Decoe said.

"I already knew that...now listen to me Bocoe and Decoe, me and Mecha Sonic are about to kidnap Cream, Cheese and Cream's mother. Once we've kidnapped them I'll make sure Mecha Sonic sends Cream's mother to another location, with my new EggHammerTankII, I'll easily destroy their summer home and kidnap them" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"I'm ready to kidnap the subject known as Cream's mother when you're ready master, my scans and audio censers have confirmed the name of Cream's mother is Vanilla Rabbit" Mecha Sonic said to his master.

"That's good news Mecha Sonic, now to capture my prized hostages ehehehehe" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he drove his EggHammerTankII towards Cream's summer house, within minutes the tank was in the front yard of the house.

"It's surely a nice day today mommy" Cream said to her mother as they drank tea.

"Chao" Cheese said happily.

"I agree Cream, its nice to spend time away from our big house and out in the country" Vanilla said to her daughter.

Then out of the blue Mecha Sonic and Dr. Oliver Eggman in his EggHammerTankII broke into the house, a giant arm on the EggHammerTankII grabbed Cream and Cheese while Mecha Sonic grabbed Vanilla. "Oh no! It's that mean Dr. Eggman!" Cream cried as she got grabbed.

"Chao! Chao! Chao!" Cheese cried in panic.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vanilla at Dr. Oliver Eggman.

"The meaning of this Vanilla is that I, Dr. Oliver Eggman have come to kidnap you, your daughter and her Chao. I need you three in order to keep that noisy hedgehog Green and his friends away from my ultimate Egg Utopia" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as Mecha Sonic held on to Vanilla and prevented the rabbit Mobian from being able to escape.

"This is that mean Eggman guy I told you about mommy, he kidnapped me and Cheese a while ago" Cream said to her mother.

"Yes I did, but that doesn't matter now because I need you Cream and your Chao Cheese as bait to lure Green away from my evil schemes" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he drove his EggHammerTankII far away from the damaged summer home Cream, Cheese and Vanilla were staying at.

"Mommy!" Cream cried out.

"Cream!" Vanilla cried out as Mecha Sonic flew her far from her daughter.

Cream, Cheese and Vanilla began to cry as they were being taken away from each other. They couldn't completely understand why Dr. Oliver Eggman was being so mean to them, and why he was kidnapping them when they didn't do anything to him.

Leaf Forest Zone of Northamer a few minutes later

"Northamer is surely a beautiful continent...to think most of our fighting against Oliver and his brother Julian took place here or on one of the islands off the coasts" Green said to Nicolas as they explored the Leaf Forest Zone of Northamer located in the south, it was located east from Station Square by about a hundred miles.

"Indeed, I'm glad lately we've been able to have some free time since the X-Tornado was finished" Nicolas said to his friend.

"I agree, good thing we safely parked the X-Tornado in the Ice Paradise Zone. It seemed like a lovely area...I wish we could've had time to explore the other nearby areas but you know how I like to keep in forests" Green said to his friend as they gathered some Rings and using the power of Rings, Green learned a new ability called Boost Mode which enabled him to break the sound barrier easily.

Boost Mode was new to Green and Nicolas so they decided to train in the Leaf Forest Zone in order to hone their new found abilities, however as they trained wasp like Badniks called Stingers, and monkey like Badniks called Mon and Kiki appear. It didn't take to long for Green and Nicolas to figure out that Dr. Oliver Eggman was up to his old tricks again so they began to fight the Badniks but as they fought the Badniks they found a new kind of Ring they never saw before.

They found Special Rings, the Special Rings were slightly larger and more yellow than regular rings with a star in the middle and wings on each end on the hoop. They found a total of seven Special Rings and when they got to the end of Act 1 of Leaf Forest Zone they entered a Special Zone, or Special Stage.

"Welcome once again Green the Hedgehog, and Nicolas the Holo-Lynx, you two have proven yourselves capable of gathering the Special Rings. Gather 300 Rings and claim the Red Chaos Emerald, but be on the look out for my new toy E-100 Alpha" a voice said to Green and Nicolas as they entered the Special Stage that had Rings scattered all over the Stage, some of them were Five-Rings and Ten-Rings.

"E-100 Alpha...wasn't that a robot Amy destroyed?" Nicolas said.

"Yes but Lucy said she hit one into a portal leading to the Special Zone, I'm guessing this robot heading for us is that same robot!" Green said as he held on to the handheld form of Nicolas and ran away from Alpha in order to get Rings safely.

It was a close call but Green got 300 Rings and got the Red Chaos Emerald as a prize, Green and Nicolas then worked hard to get to the end of Act 2 of Leaf Forest Zone. When they finished off the Badniks in the Act they soon ran into Dr. Oliver Eggman "ohohohohoho! Leave it to Green the Hedgehog to find little old Dr. Eggman" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with an evil grin.

"Help!" Cream cried.

"Eggman! I knew you were behind this attack on Northamer!...is that Cream and Cheese you've got in your machine?!" Green yelled out.

"Why yes, I captured them in my new and improved EggHammerTankII" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he drove his new EggHammerTankII and he tried to smash Green with the giant hammer but it missed Green.

"What is it with you kidnapping my friends lately doc?" Green said.

"Well Green, you see you've been playing a bit dirty against me so I've decided to play dirty against you by kidnapping your precious friends and allies ohohohoho!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with an evil laugh.

"You'd better let Cream and Cheese go or else doc" Green said with a hint of anger in his tone.

"If you ant your friends you'd better catch me hedgehog! Let's see how fast you really are!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he began to drive his machine backwards very fast.

Thanks to Boost Mode, Green was able to catch up to the EggHammerTankII and he destroyed the machine and freed Cream and Cheese before the machine blew up. Dr. Oliver Eggman retreated from the fight in his Egg Mobile that ejected from the EggHammerTankII.

"Thanks for saving us Mr. Green" Cream said as she landed on Green's back safely.

"Anytime Cream...that's what friends do right" Green said as he stopped and safely put Cream on to the ground, of course Cream stood up and gave a bow to Green.

"Chao!" Cheese said happily

"I'd better get you two to your mom Cream, she's surely worried about you" Green said.

"But Mr. Green, Dr. Eggman's evil Mecha Sonic robot kidnapped my mother" Cream said.

"What!?" Green said in shock.

"Poor mama has been taken by that mean robot that looks like Mr. Sonic...Mr. Green! Cheese and I have to save my mommy before Eggman does something bad to her" Cream said.

"Well...um...alright Cream, you and Cheese can come with Nicolas and me but first we need to train you in basic defense against Badniks" Green said to Cream and Cheese.

"Oh I know a bit on self defense, my cousin Bunnie taught me a few things but we'd like to train a little more" Cream said.

"Bunnie...as in Bunnie who got partially robotized?" Green asked Cream.

"Yes, she's one of my older cousins" Cream said.

"Chao" Cheese said with a smile.

"...well I think she'd be proud to know you've learned some more defense abilities from old me, now Cream and Cheese we have to train for only a couple hours at the most and minutes at the least in order to test your skills" Green said as he began to train Cream and Cheese.

Within about two hours Cream learned how to do quite a few moves that Green could do, he was surprised she learned how to make a Roll Attack, a Spin Jump and a Spin Dash. He was amazed to see how far Cream's flying abilities have grown since they last met as well as her running abilities. Cream proved she was ready to help when she went into Boost Mode using the power of Rings, Nicolas came to the belief that Cream was able to learn these abilities fast due to the fact Cheese was with her and she met Chaos in person.

Another useful skill was Cheese's unique abilities, among them was the power to ram into a Badnik and smash it. Green and Nicolas knew Cream was ready to fight to save Vanilla her mother, the small group of heroes took off for the Hot Crater not to far from the Leaf Forest Zone. The Hot Crater Zone was a left over Overlander facility abandoned long ago but Dr. Oliver Eggman reactivated the facility and had a horde of Badniks stationed at the base.

His horde was made up of Kubinaga which were a lot like Caterkiller Badniks, they shot fire balls at intruders. There was also the Koura which were tortoise like Badniks with springs on their top shells, the only way to destroy them was to roll into them. There were also odd floating Jellyfish like Badniks called Kura-Kura that shot lasers and swung a fire ball between their robotic tentacles, and Gola that had orbs of fire circle their robotic bodies.

Thanks to Cream and Cheese the group was able to get seven Special Rings and they went to the Special Stage where they were able to win the Blue Chaos Emerald, at the end of Act 2 of Hot Crater the group encountered Dr. Oliver Eggman in his Egg Bomber Tank. It fired small bombs at the group but thanks to Cheese and Cream the gun shooting the bombs was destroyed and then Green and Nicolas went in to finish the machine off. Dr. Oliver Eggman retreated in his Egg Mobile before he left the Hot Crater facility, Nicolas was sure to turn off the facility once everyone was out of it and the Mobinis trapped inside the Badniks were sent to the safety of Leaf Forest.

"The next location is the Music Plant Zone" Nicolas said to the group once they were out of the Hot Crater Zone.

"What's the news on that place Nicolas" Green asked.

"Its a place created...from another Zone...it became part of Mobius sometime ago and the people of Nimbus Island tried to learn more about it but the place was far to chaotic and noisy" Nicolas said.

"Sounds interesting" Cream said.

"Well its time we head for the Music Plant Zone" Green said as he led the group to the Music Plant.

The area was already under Badnik control though, the Badnik horde was made up of Circus Badniks which looked like Kiki Badniks but colored blue and they rolled a ball on their legs while doing hand stands. There were also clown like Badniks called Piko Piko that used artificial Piko Piko Hammers as weapons, there were also floating bell like Badniks called Bell that were immobile, and finally there were hermit crab like Badniks called Yado who could only be destroyed by roll attacks or Spin Dashes.

The group gathered the seven Special Rings and used them to get to the Special Stage in order to get the Yellow Chaos Emerald, at the end of Act 2 of the Music Plant the group encountered Dr. Oliver Eggman again but this time he was piloting a machine called an Egg Totem.

"Help!" a familiar voice yelled from the top of the Egg Totem.

"Tails?!" Green said.

"Ohohohoho! That's right Green, I kidnapped Tails and if you want him you'd better catch me if your still fast enough" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he moved his machine backwards and sent a up to three spinning disks to try and get Green.

There were hidden lasers on the top and bottom halves of the disks but thanks to Cream and Cheese they Green was able to destroy the Egg Totem and Tails was saved thanks to Nicolas who flew to Tails in order to get him safely out of the rope that Dr. Oliver Eggman tied him in.

"Thanks for saving me Nicolas and Green!" Tails said to his friends.

"Good thing you're alright Tails, what happened to you?" Green asked Tails.

"Well it all started when I was working on the Tornado at my latest workshop outside of Knothole, then out of nowhere Eggman showed up in his Egg Totem and kidnapped me. I've been tied up for over an hour now..." Tails explained.

"Hmm...what is Eggman up to...is he trying to slow us down or keep us away from something big..." Green thought out loud to himself as he was noticing that Eggman was kidnapping some of Green's friends and the hedgehog wondered why.

"Mr. Tails would you like to help save my mommy if you don't mind me asking?" Cream asked Tails.

"...is this Cream the Rabbit?" Tails asked Green.

"Yup, long story short Eggman kidnapped her, Cheese and her mother" Green said while he was thinking.

"Um...Cream! You can count on me to help you and Cheese save your mom!" Tails said while standing tall like a hero.

"Thank you Mr. Tails" Cream said with a smile and a bow.

"...alright team! Let's get going to the Ice Paradise Zone, my scanners show Badnik activity in the area and we need to make sure their not after the X-Tornado" Nicolas said to the group as he led them into the Ice Paradise area, the group of heroes could see a city in the background.

At Ice Paradise Zone the group encountered Pen Badniks which Green fought once before at the Ice Mountain Zone, there were new Badniks to. One was called Balloon which looked like a floating octopus, there were hammerhead shark like Badniks in the waters called Hammerhead as well. Thankfully the Badniks were few in number, there were a lot of polls that the group was able to use in order to get safely from one Act to another, the group had no trouble getting the Special Rings in order to get to the Special Stage where they got the Green Chaos Emerald which helped Green out with focusing on his task at hand.

At the end of Ice Paradise Zone the group encountered Dr. Oliver Eggman in a machine called the Aero Egg, Green and Nicolas were able to figure out a way to try and hit the machine by jumping on a tail like part of the machine. They then Spin Jumped at the Aero Egg cockpit, with help from Cream, Cheese and Tails the group was able to easily destroy the Aero Egg. The doctor retreated and this time Nicolas was able to track where the doctor was heading to, the doctor was heading for Angel Island Two and after what happened the last time he was on Angel Island Two. Green and Nicolas and Tails knew the doctor had to be stopped, "how can we possibly reach Angel Island Two in time?" Tails said.

"We'll use the X-Tornado...now let me see here...aha!" Green found where he hid the X-Tornado and just as he suspected Eggman was trying to find and destroy the X-Tornado which led Green to believe the doctor was close to finishing his Egg Utopia space station that rivaled the Death Egg in size.

"You made a new X-Tornado?" Tails asked.

"Yup, you see Tails the doctor has been working on a new space station much like the Death Egg called Egg Utopia. Dr. Thorndyke, Nicolas and I worked for a few days on a new X-Tornado after the first one was lost in the last assault on the Death Egg" Green explained.

"Cool! I need to learn how to make something like this someday" Tails said as he flew into one of the seats of the X-Tornado.

"Alright guys, get buckled in so we can get to Angel Island Two and fast" Green said as he and his friends got their seat belts on and then they took off for Angel Island Two.

Once they landed in Angel Island Two Zone, they used Nicolas to scan for Badniks and he detected a horde of Badniks located in the Sky Canyon Zone of Angel Island Two. The horde was made up of Madillo which were armadillo like Badniks, as well as Stinger Badniks that resembled Buzzer Badniks and Straw which were hummingbird like Badniks.

The group was able to locate seven Special Rings in the Sky Canyon Zone of Angel Island Two, the group was able to outsmart E-100 Alpha so they could get the White Chaos Emerald. By the time the group got to the end of Act 2 of Sky Canyon Zone they saw something fishy, they saw Mecha Sonic forcing Knuckles into a giant machine, Mecha Sonic said "now that Knuckles is trapped in the Egg Saucer he'll be trapped, the special controls will make him fight Green and anyone else who fights the Egg Saucer" and with that Mecha Sonic took off.

Green and the group had to be careful this time around because they knew that Knuckles wasn't trying to hurt them on purpose, with a clever plan Nicolas thought of the group went into action, first they destroyed the laser on the Egg Saucer and then the giant robotic arm. Before the machine was destroyed Nicolas was plugged into the Egg Saucer as it moved, he was able to get Knuckles set free, once Nicolas was out of the Egg Saucer systems he set the machine to self destruct and with that the Egg Saucer was destroyed.

"Thanks for saving me guys..." Knuckles said to his friends.

"What happened to you Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"Well um...its a funny story actually...you see I was making sure Angel Island and the Master Emerald were safe...but then this echidna seemed to be trapped under rocks but it was a robot that looked like me...and then Mecha Sonic got the drop on me and then he put me into that machine by the time I woke up" Knuckles said.

"Sounds like Eggman's been kidnapping friends of mine a lot lately...I wonder what the heck he's really up to and why he came back to Angel Island Two" Green said.

"Well Green, I have a theory that he's keeping us distracted while his Egg Utopia station get's into a strategic position over Mobius" Nicolas said.

"Sounds like it...well I say we take the fight to Eggman for kidnapping our friends and so we can stop the Egg Utopia" Green said.

"Egg Utopia? What's that?" Knuckles said.

"Its a space station like the Death Egg, Eggman has been working on it for sometime apparently" Tails said.

"Oh no! Not another Death Egg! It was bad the first time that mad man and his brother made a Death Egg but a second one it out of the question as well as anything like it!" Knuckles said in anger.

"Does that mean you want to help us Mr. Knuckles?" Cream asked.

"Of course I do...um...who's this?" Knuckles said.

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Cream and this is my special Chao friend Cheese" Cream said with a polite bow as she introduced herself and Cheese.

"Chao" Cheese said happily.

"Nice to meet you Cream and Cheese...um...well you can count on me to help you guys fight Eggman" Knuckles said as he got ready to follow Green.

"So any idea on Eggman's location?" Tails asked Green.

"Well given the doctor's nature...as well as his past habits and current habits...plus the unusual energy spike located about south east from here...aha! Thanks to Nicolas we've located where Dr. Oliver Eggman is keeping his base of operations, its located on a small land mass and the information we've got suggests the place is called the Techno Base Zone or simply Techno Base" Green said to the group.

"Alright then! Let's go for the Techno Base!" Tails said as he and the group went to the X-Tornado and used it to get to the outskirts of the Techno Base.

"I'll send the X-Tornado away to a safe location in order to keep it from getting destroyed" Nicolas said as he activated a remote command for the X-Tornado which he used to send it to a safer location.

"Wow...Mr. Eggman surely makes giant bases" Cream said.

"This is about average by Eggman's standards in base sizes...it looks like he created the base from the remains of an old Overlander city" Green said.

"I say we go in and smash the place up" Knuckles said.

"We will Knuckles but first we have to get to the doctor and in order to do that we'll need to find out what Badniks are guarding the base" Green said.

"Well I've detected Badniks called Kyura which fly and shoot lasers, then there's Badniks called Star that hover and spin. Their shields protect them when they spin but their weak once they stop and then there's Flickey which are bird like Badniks with spiked tails, they launch out of hidden doors in the base" Nicolas said.

And so the group moved in and had to make it safely through the Techno Base, thanks to their combined efforts the group got the Special Rings in the Techno Base and they were able to get the Cyan Chaos Emerald which meant only one Chaos Emerald was left.

Techno Base command room

"Doctor Eggman the Egg Utopia station is in position and we're ready for your plan" Bocoe said to Dr. Oliver Eggman.

"Excellent news Bocoe, if only that cursed hedgehog and his little band of misfits weren't in my base. They always know when to spoil my good mood and how to, I've come way to far to have any of them ruin my plans..." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Do you mind if I ask what exactly your plan with Egg Utopia is doctor?" Decoe asked.

"Well...my true plan with Egg Utopia is to have it as a utopia for my brother Colin Kintobor and his people to live in" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"What?" Decoe said.

"You see about half a month ago Colin Kintobor who's my half brother, came back from outer space" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"He came back from outer space?" Bokkun said.

"Yes...you see after the Great War the people of Megapolis left in three space ships, the people were so ashamed of themselves after their defeat at the seemingly inferior Mobians of Mobotropolis, that about two thirds of the people went into outer space in three star ships. Two ships had a total of about seventy families including my half brother Colin Kintobor and my family on his side of the family. The third ship had among the greatest of Overlander warriors from Megapolis, and now after many long years Colin and about two of the space ships have returned. That insane Robo-Robotnik mk II is posing as me in order to keep the Overlanders in Robotropolis, I need the power of Egg Utopia in order to let Colin and the others know the truth that Robo-Robotnik mk II is a fake and that if they stay in the city for far to long they'll die because its radioactive" Dr. Oliver Eggman explained.

"So you mean that unlike older plans of your's, we're actually trying to do something good and fight the Neo Eggman Empire at the same time?" Bocoe asked.

"Yes Bocoe, because if there's one thing I've learned about that insane Julian from another Zone. He'll do any and all evil things that not even I would dare to do" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Well you'd better get out there and stop Green before he ruins your plans doctor" Decoe sarcastically said as Green and his friends reached the end of Act 2 of the Techno Base.

"I'll deal with them shortly, now make sure you three get to Egg Utopia and most of all make sure that the Silver Sonic, Mecha Sonic and Mecha Knuckles are ready for my return once I've dealt with Green" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he hopped into his Egg Mobile and then got ready to lure Green and his friends into a trap.

Techno Base end of Act 2 and start of Boss Attack! Right now!

The group of heroes looked for Dr. Oliver Eggman and soon they saw him in his Egg-Go-Round, the machine traveled along a track of railing and was round. It had four arms with platforms. Two of the platforms could spin while the other two would have spikes come in or out of them at random, it also fired rows of lasers much like another machine the doctor once made. The group of heroes overwhelmed Eggman and thanks to Cream and Cheese the Egg-Go-Round was destroyed, the group soon went into the control room of the Techno Base and they learned that Egg Utopia was finished and that it was right over the coast of Robotropolis which more then likely meant it was trying to fire missiles at Robotropolis from a distance. The base was shut down with no memory logs of what was going on in the facility but the heroes were able to get out of the base in time to spot the Egg Utopia from a distance.

Nicolas then called for the X-Tornado and the group used it to head into the Egg Utopia Zone of the station, Nicolas detected Stinger and Buzzer Badniks, as well as stationary versions of the Spinner Badniks called Spina and finally mouse like Badniks called Mouse.

"So this is the Egg Utopia that Dr. Eggman made?" Knuckles said.

"Yup...and he made it from one of the moons of Mobius" Green said.

"Wow! Hard to believe Eggman had the time and resources to turn an entire moon into a space station like the Death Egg, even it the moon is artificial" Tails said.

"This place is big and scary" Cream said.

"Try and stay focused everyone, we need to find Cream's mother, save the Mobinis, get the last Chaos Emerald and then destroy this place" Green said to everyone.

"Don't forget Green that we need to steal information from the computer systems in order to figure out the true reason Eggman made this place" Nicolas said.

"Of course" Green said as he led the charge through Egg Utopia, like before the group found the seven Special Rings and ultimately got the Purple Chaos Emerald which gave them all seven of the Chaos Emeralds.

Egg Utopia control room

"Curse that hedgehog and his little bunny to!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled as he saw Green and his friends make their way through security systems on Egg Utopia.

"Master...shall we go after them?" Mecha Sonic asked.

"Hmm...once that reach Act 2 of Egg Utopia, I'm getting into my Egg Frog. If they destroy it then you three will keep them busy until I get them lured into the XX Zone base we made from two of the smaller artificial moons of Mobius" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"We shall obey" Mecha Sonic said.

End of Act 2 of Egg Utopia

At the end of Act 2 of Egg Utopia, Dr. Oliver Eggman ambushed the group with his Egg Frog. It was tricky to fight the Egg Frog since it would jump and change gravity areas but ultimately the Egg Frog was destroyed. The group tried to get into the control room of Egg Utopia but Mecha Sonic, Mecha Knuckles and a Silver Sonic stood in the way. Green, Nicolas, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese tried to fight the three robots but they got lured into teleporters that sent them all the way to the XX Space Station located above Egg Utopia.

XX Zone

"Welcome to my XX Zone space station!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said to the heroes.

"Eggman!" Knuckles said in anger.

"That's right knucklehead its me! And now that I've got you all trapped I'm going to use a lot of my machines to overwhelm you" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he got into an EggHammerTankII.

The heroes decided to fight Eggman's machines, they fought the weaker machine and destroyed it and then Eggman flew his Egg Mobile into an Egg Bomber Tank, after that was destroyed he got into an Egg Totem and it to was destroyed, he also got into an Aero Egg but like the others it was destroyed. He even got into his own Egg Saucer but it to was destroyed, he also got into another Egg-Go-Round but it was also destroyed, he even got into another Egg Frog but it was also destroyed.

The group followed the Egg Mobile after Eggman ejected from the destroyed Egg Frog, they followed him all the way to the edge of XX Zone and then they saw him get into Super Eggrobo Z. This robot was giant, a lot like the Super Eggrobo which it was modeled after but it was ultimately weaker then the last machine.

"I have to say Eggman...you've surely showed that your old machines and machines modeled after them are annoying...at least they don't talk often like Julian's machines" Green said as he was catching his breath.

"Why thank you Green, I do my best to make sure my robots and other combat machines are annoying to the enemies of the Eggman Empire. So will you all surrender?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"You wish egg face!" Knuckles yelled.

"That's not really nice to say Knuckles even if you're saying it to Eggman" Cream said.

"Chao" Cheese said in agreement.

"Um...guys we need to pay attention to Eggman" Tails said.

"Listen to the fox Mobians" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"It all ends here Eggman, release Vanilla and the Mobinis or else you'll pay" Green said.

"Your the one's going to pay for messing with the Eggman Empire, my new Super Eggrobo Z will crush you all and if he doesn't the platforms leading to the spikes on the wall will ehehe" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as a platform moved and almost got Knuckles but the echidna got off of the platform in time.

"Alright guys let's finish this!" Green yelled as he led the charged against Super Eggrobo Z.

Unlike the previous Super Eggrobo and the Death Egg Robots, Super Eggrobo Z's arms were weak enough to get destroyed. Once they were destroyed the group focused their attacks on the head of the robot, they kept it up until finally the robot was destroyed.

"No! No! My Super Eggrobo Z was the perfect robot to crush you Green!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled as the robot blew up, unfortunately the robot collapsed into the floor of XX Zone and crashed right into one of the generators which began a chain reaction in the XX Zone.

"True it could've finished me off...but there are times when Nicolas and I can't finish your machines so we have a little help" Green said with a smirk.

"Wait...where's that A.I of your's!?" Dr. Oliver Eggman only just now realized that Nicolas wasn't with Green and the others.

"Well by about now Sonic, Amy and Nicolas have gotten Vanilla off of Egg Utopia and the Mobinis back to the safety of Leaf Forest Zone.

"But? When? How!" Dr. Oliver Eggman was puzzled.

"You see doc I had a feeling you'd play a trick on us or get us into a trap so I sent Nicolas to get Sonic and Amy, they took care of Mecha Sonic, Mecha Knuckles and the Silver Sonic on Egg Utopia and all of your prisoners are free now. All we have to do is wait for the right moment to leave XX Zone and then its over Eggman" Green explained to Dr. Oliver Eggman.

"No! Nooooooo!" Dr. Oliver Eggman cried out.

"Doctor...the XX Zone station is heading for Egg Utopia, we don't know how but missiles were launched from XX Zone and hit Egg Utopia. We got out of the station doctor" Decoe reported.

"Noooooooooo!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled as he activated an air tight shield over his Egg Mobile, he escaped from XX Zone minutes before it crashed into Egg Utopia.

As for Green, Knuckles, Tails, Cream and Cheese. They got into the X-Tornado when it arrived with Nicolas flying it while the A.I was in the ship systems, the group safely flew down to the Leaf Forest Zone where they were greeted by the Mobinis and most of all Vanilla who was happy to see Cream and Cheese safely again, everyone watched as Egg Utopia crashed into the ocean and put an end to Eggman's plans he had with the station, little did they know his plans weren't entirely evil.

Mobius orbit at the location of True Area 53

"No! My brilliant and plan...Egg Utopia...XX Zone...my beautiful creations have been destroyed...I...hate...that...hedgehog! Green thinks he can mess with me on a personal level does he?! Well let's see how much he likes it!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled as he pushed some buttons and from True Area 53 came a giant snake like mech that could turn invisible and one the Egg Mobile got into it Eggman headed straight for Leaf Forest Zone.

Leaf Forest Zone

Vanilla enjoyed some time looking at the Mobinis, while everyone else was getting ready to leave Leaf Forest Zone. However out of the blue and invisible machine piloted by Dr. Oliver Eggman used a powerful vacuum like suction to gather up the Mobinis and Vanilla, "someone help me!" Vanilla cried out.

Cream and Cheese and the others tried to stop Eggman but it was to late, Cream cried and Cheese tried to calm her down. "Why must Eggman kidnap us...my mommy..." Cream cried a lot and Green didn't like this one bit.

This time it was far to personal for Green to set by and do nothing, no! This time Nazo the Hedgehog would make Eggman pay for what he had done, Green knew it had been over a month since he last turned into Nazo the Hedgehog and now that he waited a month and had the seven Chaos Emeralds. It was time to bring in the Chaos that is Nazo, Green's friends watched as he used the power of the Chaos Emeralds and became Nazo the Hedgehog for the second time now since he began his life as Green the Hedgehog.

True Area 53

"I doubt that Knuckles or Tails could possibly stop my True Area 53 Mech" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he expected one of them to show up since Sonic wasn't close by when Vanilla and the Mobinis he captured were kidnapped.

"Then how about Nazo" Nazo said as the silver glowing hedgehog appeared in front of the True Area 53 Mech.

"N...N...N...Nazo!?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said in shock.

"Good to see you again Oliver, but I'm afraid I'm not here to save you from one of your creations or your brother again. This time you made things way to personal for comfort between us and our fights, you kidnapped Chris, her grandpa and parents and then Sam, then Cream and Cheese and Vanilla, you kidnapped Tails and forced Knuckles to fight me...and as if that wasn't enough you choose to kidnap Vanilla and the Mobinis again! You hurt me personally and made this personal Oliver, now its time you payed the price" Nazo said as he took off towards the True Area 53 Mech.

"No! Stay back! All systems fire!" Dr. Oliver Eggman fired lasers at Nazo but they didn't phase the Chaos being, he even fired missiles but Nazo either used a boost attack to send them back at the mech. Or he grabbed them with one hand and then threw them back at the doctor, Nazo kept this up until the True Area 53 Mech was destroyed and the capsule that Vanilla and the Mobinis were trapped in was sent flying out of reach of the True Area 53 Mech.

Nazo caught the capsule but it was going incredibly fast, while he pulled it down the capsule broke open by accident and the Mobinis were sent free falling along with Vanilla, thankfully Nazo used his powers to safely send the Mobinis back to the ground unharmed and he caught Vanilla and safely carried her heroically down to her daughter.

"Mommy!" Cream said in excitement.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese said in excitement.

"Cream my darling!" Vanilla said as she hugged her daughter.

Everyone cheered for the safe return of Vanilla, but then Tails noticed Nazo was nowhere to be seen but they could hear him send a thought message to them fear not my disappearance my friends, once again I must make sure there is balance between Order and Chaos in the cosmos. I'll see you all again soon, Tails you'll become one of the best mechanics in the world, Knuckles I'm sending you back to Angel Island for something important. Oh...Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, your summer home is as good as new now and I'll make sure Dr. Oliver Eggman never disturbs you again, that is unless Cream and Cheese are on an adventure and with that everyone knew Nazo was alright and that things would be alright at least for a while.

Egg Pyramid control room minutes later

"I can't believe that Nazo came after me once again..." Dr. Oliver Eggman said while he was sitting in his chair.

"And you haven't seen the last of me yet doctor" Nazo said as he teleported behind the doctor.

"What the! How'd you get into my base?! How do you know it's location?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said in shock and surprise but within the blink of an eye Nazo lifted the doctor six feet in the air.

"Doctor!" Bocoe said.

"I'm getting help doctor!" Decoe said as Mecha Sonic came in but Nazo easily swatted the robot aside, Nazo then focused on Eggman eye to eye.

"Now you listen to me, and listen to me good Oliver. In the past we always made sure to fight on fair terms even when it seemed like you outwitted me, we never once kidnapped or stole one of our friends or family members ever at least if we knew it was one of our friends or family that got kidnapped. You made this very personal for me when you made the fatal and flawed mistake of kidnapping my friends, and worse of all you made Cream cry. I'm going to say this once and once only because if I say it a second time your dead meat, never and I mean never kidnap any of my friends or family again, because if you think I've been bad in the past and have been worse now...well let's just say you'll see a side of me that puts Robo-Robotnik mk II to shame in regards to what I'll do to you...do you get that" Nazo said to the doctor all while Mecha Sonic was in vain trying to free Dr. Oliver Eggman from Nazo.

"Yes...I understand and get it...but do you realize what I made Egg Utopia for?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said to Nazo.

"I know now why you made it, but you should have asked for help to free the Overlanders...now you've paid the price and I hope you learn your lesson" Nazo said as he fired one shot of Chaos energy at Mecha Sonic which completely blew the robot into pieces before he dropped Dr. Oliver Eggman on to the floor, Nazo then crushed the robotic head of Mecha Sonic when he walked out of the doors of the control room before teleporting away.

"That was scary" Decoe said as he shivered and held on to Bocoe.

"I've never in all my years seen Green or I guess Nazo behave like that before...and he completely destroyed Mecha Sonic with just one shot..." Bocoe said.

"And worse of all Mecha Sonic didn't hurt him at all" Decoe said.

"Nazo...he...he...he could've ended it all then and there...but...oh my...I need to take some time to process what just happened..." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he felt a surge of fear from his experience.

Angel Island Echidnapolis a few minutes later

All of the people of Angel Island were waiting for Nazo to appear when Knuckles told them that Nazo was coming to the island, and sure enough Nazo appeared in the blink of an eye above Echidnapolis. Nazo then spoke to everyone in a voice that all beings on Angel Island could hear "citizens of Angel Island! For far to long you have all lived on an island that wasn't meant to be your home, but now balance must be restored. Which is why I am taking you all back to the island that's the true birthright to all who live on this island, it is time you all return to Angel Island Two along with the ruins that rightfully belonged on that island such as the ruins of the Dark Legion" Nazo said as he used his great Chaos powers to teleport every Mobian on Angel Island along with Echidnapolis, and the Dark Legion ruins all to Angel Island Two.

At first the people didn't notice the changes, but they noticed that there wasn't a Launch Base Zone and that there were some minor differences from that of Angel Island. The people didn't take to long to resettle on Angel Island Two, thanks to Nazo the Master Emerald was taken from Angel Island and taken to its new hiding place on Angel Island Two. Just as Sabre said to Nazo once before, the power of the Master Emerald was strong enough to keep Angel Island floating even though the Master Emerald was on Angel Island Two.

After this was done Nazo had to leave Mobius in order to take care of things across space and time but the entirely of that adventure is another story.

One day later

Green returned a week from his point of view back to the Aquatic Ruins Zone where Nicolas welcomed him, Green had done a lot as Nazo the second time around he turned into the Chaos being and he needed a good long rest before heading out on another adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

The shade before the Shadow

Shortly after Green returned from his travels as Nazo, he got word from G.U.N that they discovered something located out in the Great Desert north from Sand Blast City by a few hundred miles. Captain Westwood requested Green to assist him in the excavation of whatever was found out in the Great Desert, Green decided to go but he asked Nicolas to fly them to the Great Desert while he took a nap on the way over.

After several hours went by the Nimbus landed in the general area of the Great Desert where the G.U.N excavation team waited for Green, Captain Westwood gave a salute to agent Green when the hedgehog arrived. "Good to have you here agent Green" Captain Westwood said to the Mobian.

"At ease Captain Westwood" Green said as he gave a salute to Captain Westwood.

"Right sir" Captain Westwood said as he put his hand down.

"So what's the status on G.U.N's findings Captain?" Green asked Captain Westwood.

"We're actually minutes away from completely unearthing the findings" Captain Westwood said.

"That's good news, can you fill me in on exactly how we found...this big and old thing?" Green said as he looked at a giant machine that was possibly an old war robot.

"Well agent Green it all started about a week ago, one of the new G.U.N satellites was scanning for any possible locations that the Eggman Empire or Neo Eggman Empire were located and we discovered a mass of robots in the Great Desert region. Given the rumors of Roboticization still being a danger with the Neo Eggman Empire, we decided to try and get more footage on the scans but then we detected something that began to send out a transmission of some kind" Captain Westwood explained.

"I'm guessing this big old machine is what sent the transmissions?" Green asked as he jumped into the hole the machine was in, he got out Nicolas' handheld form and used the small computer to run scans on the machine for any possible matches in Nicolas' data banks.

"Yes sir, we cross checked over the data files and we confirmed that the machine only just now started to send its transmissions. We're clueless at the moment on why it chose now of all times to begin send transmissions, but we figured that the Neo Eggman Empire's activity in the region was must've had something to do with it" Captain Westwood explained.

"Interesting..." Green said to Westwood, Green then got and idea and said to Nicolas "Nicolas, search data banks for entries on this transmission" and with that Nicolas went to work.

"Only one file found on the transmission Green, file found and...its under the files of...Prof. Gerald Robotnik" Nicolas said.

"Prof. Gerald Robotnik? As in the Gerald Robotnik whose the grandfather of Eggman and Julian?" Green asked Nicolas, Green learned about Gerald because of the last time he turned into Nazo. When Green turned into Nazo he tried to look for important memories and he remembered something about Prof. Gerald Robotnik, and a Maria Robotnik but he couldn't recall much because he was focused on doing his duty as Nazo.

"Yes and he made this machine...but I...Green this is a subject I don't know about at all from my Zone" Nicolas said.

"Hold on Nicolas, we need to stay focused on our mission and look into that later" Green said to Nicolas as he closed the handheld computer.

"Did you find something sir?" Captain Westwood asked.

"Affirmative! According to the scans Nicolas ran this machine was made by Prof. Gerald Robotnik" Green said.

"Gerald Robotnik...?!" Captain Westwood said.

"Yes sir, and we need to get this machine to Area 99 ASAP" Green said.

And Green had a good reason to order the machine to get out of the area, within minutes after G.U.N got the machine out of the hold a bunch of jeeps came out from the horizon. Green turned Nicolas into his binocular mode and was able to get a good look at what was driving the jeeps, the jeeps were being driven by Mobians and based on what Green remembered from one of Sonic's letters these were the Sand Blast Freedom Fighters. Green also remembered that Sonic and Tails had bad experience with the Sand Blast Freedom Fighters or Sand Blasters for short, Green ordered the G.U.N troops to get to the transports, and the G.U.N robots were ordered to set up a defensive perimeter around the machine Prof. Gerald made long ago.

As Green expected the Sand Blasters arrived and they circled the G.U.N forces, Green called out to the Sand Blasters in an attempt to show no ill will even though Captain Westwood wanted to fight the Sand Blasters. "If you guys please slow down your jeeps so we can talk like civil people I promise that G.U.N won't open fire on you guys" Green said to the Sand Blasters which got the groups attention.

Within seconds the Sand Blasters stopped their jeeps and a few of them got out, one of the larger Mobians among the Sand Blasters was a big bison, he got out of his jeep and walked towards Green along with a prairie dog Mobian and a coyote Mobian. "Are you the one who talked short stuff?" the bison said to Green.

"...yup, you must be the Sand Blasters right?" Green asked.

"How do y'all know a darn totten thing about the Sand Blasters kid?" the prairie dog said.

"Well good sirs I'm with the Guardian Units of Nations, or G.U.N for short. You see G.U.N is the military force of the United Federation and we tend to gather in tell on people who could be allies, or enemies" Green said.

"Sir what our you doing?" Captain Westwood whispered to Green.

"Just let me handle these guys" Green whispered back.

"The United Federation? Really!? You're part of that big multi country government?" a roadrunner said rather quickly as he ran in front of Green.

"Yes sir, well I work for them more or less" Green said.

"That's a relief because we totally thought you were bandits, desperadoes, and with the Eggman Empire but what a relief! I mean Jack is going to be glad to hear you aren't scum" the roadrunner said.

"Thanks...I should introduce myself, I'm Green the Hedgehog" Green said as he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you green boy, my name is Jolt and this big guy is Joe Bison, then Peter the Prairie Dog and this younger guy is Critter the Coyote! Their like second to Jack's group and Jack's group leads us Sand Blasters! I mean I'm like one of Jack's favorite guys" Jolt said to Green.

"Good to meet you all" Green said.

But then something unexpected happened before Green could ask any questions about why the Sand Blasters were out so far from Sand Blast City, the unexpected thing was Mecha Sonic arriving with a horde of Badniks. The Badniks were mostly E-02 Rhinotanks, Blasters, E-06 Bladed Spinners, and Buzz Bombers though there were some Sandworm and Dragonfly Badniks to. The Badnik horde was coming in fast, thankfully the G.U.N forces were ready to deal with the weak Badniks, as for the Sand Blasters they got ready for a fire fight against the Badniks.

Green knew he had to deal with the Badniks before they got into range because of the Mobinis and little animals trapped inside of them, Green went into action fast but Mecha Sonic tried to keep Green from getting to the Badnik troops. Green was cleaver though and he tricked Mecha Sonic into a trap, Mecha Sonic was being overwhelmed by Sand Blaster and G.U.N fire while Green took care of the Badnik troops, Green noticed that Mecha Sonic destroyed several G.U.N robots by the time he got back to check on the G.U.N and Sand Blaster forces.

With a powerful Spin Dash, Green went flying into Mecha Sonic and then sent the robot flying out of the area. "Wow! That was something!" Jolt said.

"Thanks Jolt, I hope that Mecha Sonic can take a hint...wait a minute...how did Eggman fix Mecha Sonic so fast..." Green said as he remembered blowing up Mecha Sonic when he turned into Nazo and paid a visit to Dr. Oliver Eggman about a day ago.

"You'll need a lot more then men to finish me off Green...but I must retreat for now...in the meantime E-45 Sumo-Man shall finish you off" Mecha Sonic said as he flew over Green and spoke to the hedgehog.

And shortly enough within minutes the Badnik Horde Commander E-45 Sumo-Man, came out of the ground "I am the Sumo-Man! No one shall pass me and all of my enemies our crushed before me!" E-45 Sumo-Man said to the group.

"Looks like Eggman decided to give this Commander a second chance...I was wondering what he did to E-45 after I dashed by him" Green said to Nicolas as he looked up at E-45 Sumo-Man.

"It is Green! The hedgehog who humiliated me a couple months ago! I shall crush you for humiliating Sumo-Man!" E-45 Sumo-Man yelled as he came towards the group.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Jolt cried out.

"No way am I retreating from a rust bucket" Joe Bison said as he got ready to charge at E-45 Sumo-Man.

"Good idea Joe Bison, you keep E-45 distracted while Nicolas and I go after him though I'll need someone else to come with me" Green said.

"I volunteer!" Critter the Coyote said.

"Alright then, hang on tight Critter because I have to time this just right" Green said as he took Critter's right hand and held on to it tightly.

Then within seconds Joe Bison charged at E-45 Sumo-Man, then Green dashed off with Critter, then Green at the right moment jumped as E-45 Sumo-Man hit the ground with his left hand. Green was surprised that Joe Bison was able to stop E-45 Sumo-Man's right hand and the robot had its hands full with Joe Bison while Green and Critter and Nicolas were busy at work. Green had Critter help him open up E-45 Sumo-Man in order to get to an access port so he could use Nicolas to reprogram E-45 Sumo-Man, Nicolas went to work as soon as Green plugged the A.I into E-45 Sumo-Man and within minutes E-45 Sumo-Man was shut down and given new programming but Joe Bison was about to send the massive Badnik flying.

Thanks to Nicolas' glider mode, Green and Critter were able to get off of E-45 Sumo-Man just in time, Green thanked Critter for his help but before they went their separate ways. Critter revealed to Green that his real name is Chester and that he was an undercover G.U.N agent who was keeping an eye on the Sand Blasters in case they became a threat to the United Federation and Green learned that most of the Robians in the area were alright but sadly some of them were badly damaged or destroyed by the Sand Blasters.

Green thanked Chester for the information and he wished Chester good luck and to stay safe and hidden, after that Green and Nicolas made sure the machine G.U.N found was in route for Area 99. Once that was taken care of the Sand Blasters left back to Sand Blaster City in order to report what happened that day, as for Green and Nicolas they checked on E-45 Sumo-Man and thankfully they were able to help the poor robot out. Using special transport vehicles they got E-45 Sumo-Man to Area 99 where Green and Nicolas worked on the robot, they got out as much information they could on the Eggman Empire and the Neo Eggman Empire and they were a bit surprised to learn that Mecha Sonic and E-45 Sumo-Man were sent out to investigate the machine G.U.N found and to try and drive the Neo Eggman Empire out of the region.

As soon as E-45 Sumo-Man was fully reprogrammed and repaired he was taken to Cutter the Black Ant, Green believed until he could figure out an idea place to keep the reformed Badnik that Cutter could defend E-45 Sumo-Man. It was easy to find Cutter because Nicolas and Green kept in tech with him via communicators, Cutter was busy on a quest to locate his colony or to find out what happened to them which took him from one place to the next on foot and by transport.

After that Green and Nicolas were ordered to learn more about the machine made by Prof. Gerald Robotnik, after they finished their research within a couple days they would have about half a week off.

Epilogue

Area 99 two days later

Green and Nicolas spent a long time trying to figure out a password needed to get information out from the machine made by Prof. Gerald Robotnik that they found in the Great Desert, the machine was like a giant tripod robot that could have someone pilot it. For a while the two thought on what to possibly input as a password but nothing that seemed likely came to mind, but while Green was napping he had a vision of something he saw as Nazo. In the vision Nazo was with Prof. Gerald Robotnik and they talked about the machine, and Nazo was told the one password to use in case anything happened and it was a password only Gerald and Nazo would know.

"Maria!" Green said as he suddenly woke up from his nap.

"Are you alright Green?" Nicolas asked while he was floating in his hologram form.

"I know the password!" Green said as he input the letters that spelled out Maria.

"Password received...accessing data files on Project Tripod" the tripod machine computer said as it got a holographic message of Prof. Gerald Robotnik running.

"This is Prof. Gerald Robotnik, if you have received this message then you have found one of the three tripods I created for the government known as the United Federation. Specifically the military branch of the government known as G.U.N, for many years G.U.N has been hiring scientists in order to make weapons. Weapons to better protect mankind from anything or anyone that wishes harm upon the people of our planet known as Mobius, though in my days a lot of people disregard Mobius as the name of our planet I treasure it and I hope my creations don't bring harm to Mobius. For months now I've been working on the Tripods which are three tripod like robots, however I designed these robots with cockpits so people could pilot them in case anything goes wrong with the Tripod. Its been a few years now since I made the Tripods and I fear a shadow group within the government wishes to use my Tripods and robots like them to take control of the world, and worse course harm to so many people. I begged that whoever finds my Tripods to please get rid of them or keep them buried, this message is number one of two I put into the Tripods. The second message is in two parts and located in the other two Tripods, please don't allow my creations to be used for evil" and with that the holographic message of Prof. Gerald Robotnik ended.

"Wow...I wonder what all Gerald was working on...and it makes me wonder more about old Eggman" Green said.

"I have information that Prof. Gerald Robotnik was one of the men who worked on the Hundred Moons of Mobius project among other things, and he is in fact Oliver and Julian's grandfather" Nicolas said.

"Sounds like we need to look into this more, we have a day left" Green said.

But then within minutes after that an unexpected visitor arrived to see Green, the visitor only made her presence known to Green and Nicolas when she arrived. "You are impressive guardian of Chaos and balance" the voice clearly belonged to a woman who was in the shadows as she spoke.

"Who's there?" Green asked.

"I am" a spider Mobian dressed like a ninja said as she appeared in front of Green.

"Are you..." Green had an idea of who this spider ninja might be.

"...yes I am Uma Arachnis, of the Gossamer Clan" Uma Arachnis said to Green.

"Aren't you one of Kodos minions?" Green asked Uma Arachnis.

"Not really, that is a cover for my mission to destroy the Sword of Acorn because its been corrupted by evil" Uma Arachnis said.

"Oh...but I don't understand...why are you here?" Green asked.

"I am here to let you know that I have received a vision of things you must know about, things that are of great importance" Uma Arachnis claimed.

"What was your vision?" Green asked.

"A Shadow shall emerge from the darkness in order to save the ARK from the stars, from one death six new lives shall come...though it'll be dark in the days to come after the warriors from beyond the stars returned to bring vengeance the great Chaos to help bring back into balance Order and once balance has started to return with the fall the egg of death then the Time of Miracles shall come and that which has died shall come back to life and shall be preserved but that shall be only one of the miracles that shall come" Uma Arachnis claimed this was her vision she saw.

"Thank you Uma Arachnis for the vision" Green said as Nicolas recorded Uma Arachnis' words.

"I must tell you something important Green...I fear I am going to die in my last fight with Kodos, I'm going to lay my eggs before that and please let my cousin May Arachnis know of my children" Uma Arachnis said before she bowed to Green and then vanished.

"That was all sudden" Green said.

"I agree Green, what should we do?" Nicolas asked.

"Hey look! Uma left two things here" Green said.

And much to the amazement of Green and Nicolas those two things were the computers from the other two Tripods, Green and Nicolas were excited to get the Tripod computers in order to learn more. They learned from the message contained in the two computers that Gerald made special fail safes for the Tripods and what to do to stop them in case they got out of control, they also learned that Prof. Gerald Robotnik worked on the great Colonial ARK which was one of the artificial moons above Mobius and it was hidden so it looked like an ordinary moon, they also learned that Gerald was working on research for a way to cure his sick granddaughter Maria Robotnik but they didn't know much beyond that at this point.

A secret lab at an unknown location three days later

"Interesting...I shall use Project Shadow to kill my enemies and rule the world" Robo-Robotnik mk II said with an evil grin as he learned about the old military project known as Project Shadow.

The End


End file.
